One Piece x Naruto: Adventures in the West Blue!
by MD Punk
Summary: Two of the most popular worlds finally collide! Will they be allies or enemies? Takes place pre-timeskip for BOTH series. Currently on Hold.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 1500, the Pirate King Gol D. Roger is executed in his hometown of Loguetown. On this day, the Great Age of Pirates began, sending the World Government into a frenzy as pirate crews developed and set sail across the globe to find Roger's treasure, the One Piece. But the World Government soon realized that their soldiers alone would not be enough to defeat the growing threat of devil fruit users among the pirates. In secret, they formed an alliance with the lords of the element countries, including the Fire Country, home of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which was the home of many great shinobi.

Many incidents were kept secret and covered up as the World Government called on the shinobi from the Main Land world to help their soldiers. The Golden Lion Shiki, who was the first person to escape from Impel Down, is the only known pirate to have completely annihilated a team of shinobi sent from the Hidden Cloud village.

As time went on the shinobi villages grew tired of the demanding antics of the World Government. The Cloud village and Mist villages were the first to break their peaceful treaties with the World Government, claiming that their governments were fine on their own. It was only a matter of time before the other villages also disbanded from the World Government. The only exception to this rule is the Hidden Leaf village, which was also the first village to join with the World Government under its third leader, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

It's been over 20 years since the death of Gol D. Roger, with no public knowledge of shinobi anywhere in the Four Great Seas or the Grand Line, the first known incident involving shinobi is about to begin on an island in the West Blue.

Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old, is a Genin from the Hidden Leaf village, along with his peers Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, they have been sent to capture a rouge shinobi who has set up shop on a remote pirate controlled island in the West Blue, a location not commonly visited by shinobi.

At the same time Naruto's team is approaching, a large pirate ship was been blown over the Calm Belt from the Grand Line straight into the West Blue. This pirate ship is the Thousand Sunny, which was heading straight for Fishman Island. The Captain of this pirate ship is Monkey D. Luffy, a man with a 300,000,000 beli bounty on his head. Along with his pirate crew, Luffy hopes to gather more supplies and have some adventures before returning to the Grand Line!

Finally, the long awaited meeting of two heroes!

**Chapter One: Arrival in West Blue! The Strawhat Pirates and Team Seven!**

"N-Nami? Where are we?" the young man with the short black hair asked. The wind blew and the straw hat on top of his head blew backwards to the back of his neck. He was wearing an orange vest with red jean shorts.

"I think… we're in the West Blue!" Nami replied. She was a woman with orange hair down to her neck. She was wearing a black shirt with the word "HOPE" in bold, gold letters, with a short skirt to match. "That storm blew us from the grand line all the way across the Calm Belt and into the West Blue!"

"West Blue? We need to get back onto the Grand Line! I have to become King of the Pirates!" the young man yelled in response.

"You think I don't know that, Luffy?" Nami shouted back. Both of them were quiet for a moment until the door opened a man with a curly eyebrow, blonde hair, and a suit walked in, carrying two plates of food.

"Did I hear you correctly, Nami-swan? Are we really in the West Blue?" the man said as he sat down the two plates of food that Luffy immediately attacked in a quick frenzy.

"Yes, Sanji-kun, we are in the West Blue. I knew that storm was powerful but I didn't think that it would blow us this far. Has Franky gotten up yet?" Nami asked. Luffy stretched out his arm and swiped Nami's food into his mouth and quickly ate it. Sanji quickly kicked Luffy in the face, knocking him out of his chair and onto the wooden floor of the Thousand Sunny.

"Idiot! That food was made just for Nami, how dare you steal it away from her!" Sanji shouted as Luffy laughed, not a single scratch on his face.

"Sanji, it's not that big of a deal, I wasn't really hungry anyway… could you make me a sandwich? That would do just fine." Nami said. Sanji quickly spun around with a look of love on his face.

"Anything for you Nami-swan!" he said and quickly spun out of the navigation room towards the kitchen. Nami pulled out a couple of maps and started to study them when the door opened again, this time a large man with blue hair, a Speedo, and a Hawaiian jacket walked in.

"Sanji told me you wanted to see me, Nami." Franky said while stretching his incredible buff arms.

"Yeah, in case you didn't hear me earlier we are stuck in the West Blue. That storm from last night blew us straight out of the Grand Line and into the Calm Belt. If we don't get back to the Grand Line within the next few days the log pose will reset onto an island here in the West Blue and it'll be like starting over. So I was wondering if you can use the last of your cola to use a Coup De Vent to get us back onto the Grand Line." Nami explained. Franky immediately looked a little disappointed and angry.

"I wish I could but… we ran out of cola three days ago… we were supposed to restock at Saboady Archipelago." Franky replied somberly.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to sail for the nearest island here in the West Blue and hope they have some cola." Nami said, placing her head in her hands, "Why did this have to happen now? We were so close to Saboady."

"Oi, Franky! Let's go find Usopp and the rest of the guys so we can find the next island and return to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted, jumping to his feet. Franky gave the captain a large thumbs up.

"All right! That sounds SUPER!" Franky shouts and the two of them run out onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. A man with three swords and green hair is sleeping on the grassy area; a tall skeleton is playing the violin near the left side, while a tall woman with long black hair is reading a book on the deck. A short reindeer is playing tag with a man with a long nose.

"Oi, Zoro, Brook, Robin, Chopper, Usopp! We're stuck in the West Blue and we need to find an island right away!" Luffy shouts, alerting the other members of the crew to the situation.

"West Blue?" Robin asks, lowering the book from her face.

"We're out of the Grand Line?" Usopp mutters under his breath, while Chopper looks worried while trying to catch his breath.

"Already out of the Grand Line? Is the adventure over already? Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Maybe if any of you opened your eyes you would be able to see there is clearly a large island to the west of us." Zoro muttered, nodding towards the right side of the ship. Everyone turns their attention the west and a large island covered by clouds is looming over them.

"All right, an island! Let's go to port right away!" Luffy shouts, jumping up to the mast of the ship using his Gum Gum abilities, granted to him by a devil fruit. This means that Luffy is a rubber man and all of his body parts can stretch, but this also means that he has lost the ability to swim. "It's time for an adventure!" he shouts at the top of his lungs as Chopper and Franky turn the rudder forcing the ship to head towards the island.

**Meanwhile on the Island…**

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?" a girl with pink hair just above her shoulders and a long pink and white dress, called out, "We need to return to the hotel so Kakashi-sensei can tell us about the mission! Naruto!"

A teenager with spiky blonde hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit jumps down behind her, causing her to jump, this teenager's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Relax Sakura-chan, I've been around here the whole time. I'm ready to see if this island has a ramen shop!" Naruto says with a large grin on his face.

"You are an idiot! Let's go!" Sakura says, pulling Naruto by the ear on their way towards the tall hotel overlooking the port town on the island. Sakura looks out at the ocean for a brief moment, to see a large ship making its way towards the island. Sakura and Naruto enter the hotel and are greeted by another teenager wearing a dark blue shirt and khaki pants, Sasuke Uchiha.

"We're on the top floor, let's go." Sasuke says, and the three young shinobi quickly run up the stairs, reaching the top floor in a few minutes. Sasuke opens the door to reveal a small room lit only by candlelight. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake is sitting in the center of the room, reading a book. He is wearing a mask over the lower part of his face and a large, green vest with black pants. He closes his book and motions for the young shinobi to sit around him.

"As all three of you know," he says, "This is a top secret mission given to us by Lady Tsunade. There is a well known pirate who was just left the Grand Line and set up base here, his name is Temet and he is a very serious threat. The World Government has given him a bounty of over 100,000,000 Beli, which in this part of the world, is a large amount of money. We don't know where on the island his new base is but we know for sure that his men will be selling and buying items in the town. Ishimura Island is a very dangerous place with pirates from the West Blue preparing to enter the Grand Line, we must be very cautious. A mistake could get you killed. We only have 4 days to complete this mission before the ANBU are sent in, so let's get this done quickly! Find Temet's base and prepare for a fight! Move out!" Kakashi explains and the four shinobi quickly leave through the window and spread out into the town below.

**On the Thousand Sunny…**

"So this is Ishimura Island, the Rock Village of the West Blue." Nami says as the Thousand Sunny slowly approaches the port. Luffy has changed his orange vest to a dark blue one and is now wearing black shorts instead of red ones. He places his straw hat onto his head and points to the sky as the rest of the crew get ready to drop the anchor.

"All right! Let's get ready for an adventure!" Luffy shouts at the top of his lungs. Chopper, now in a larger form, pulls in the sail so no one can recognize the pirate flag, but standing at the edge of the dock is Sakura, who noticed the pirate flag before Chopper took it in.

"Pirates…" Sakura mutters under her breath.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_This town is amazing! Everywhere you go you can see people making stuff with rocks! Not to mention all the food smells great! Maybe we don't need to return to the Grand Line!" Luffy says as he talks to Usopp._

"_You idiot, of course we have to return to the Grand Line or else-" he begins to say, but Kakashi speeds past them._

"_What's wrong, Usopp?" Luffy asks._

"_Luffy… I think there are… SHINOBI ON THIS ISLAND!" he says with a frightened expression on his face._

_Next Time: Arrival at Ishimura Island! Pirates and Shinobi Clash?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Arrival at Ishimura Island! Pirates and Shinobi Clash?**

Sakura was breathing heavily as she returned to the hotel. She went up the stairs as fast as she could and burst into the room, hoping that someone would be there. Sakura banged her fist against the wall as she found the room dark and empty. Suddenly Kakashi appeared behind her, startling the young shinobi.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "Did you find out something?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "I found out that this island is about to be invaded by pirates! When I was investigating the port area I saw a ship put away its pirate flag! The design was of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat!"

"A straw hat… I can't say that I'm familiar with many pirate crews, but a straw hat doesn't seem that intimidating and it definitely isn't the men of Temet. Just forget about them for now Sakura, we need to focus on the mission." Kakashi replied and disappeared.

"Right… focus on the mission." Sakura said to herself and slowly walked down the stairs. As she walked through the lobby towards the door, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp entered, carrying a large amount of luggage. Nami walked straight up the counter and slammed down a small stack of money.

"We need about six rooms for the next three days!" Nami shouted and the man behind the counter picked up the money and slammed himself against the wall. "What's wrong?"

"500,000 Beli! This is enough to rent out the entire hotel for a month! You can stay as long as you like and pick out whatever room you want!" he said and Nami smiled, but not before taking back half of the stack straight from the man's hands.

"Thanks! Usopp, you need to go find Luffy and make sure that he isn't getting into too much trouble, got it?" Nami shouted.

"Uh… OK." Usopp replied and turned around and went to walk out, right as the doors blasted open and sent Usopp flying backwards.

"Usopp!" Nami shouted in despair. Through the smoke a very large, tall man walked in followed by a dark green fishman carrying two long blades and a short man with silver hair and a large gun on his back.

"Do you have this month's payment?" the large man asked, pointing directly at the man behind the counter.

"N-No, but I'm only about 2,000 beli short, just give me a few more days! Business has been very slow the past few weeks." the man replied.

"This was your third strike," the fishman said, "Don't you know? 3 strikes and you're out!"

"Failure is not accepted from Temet." The silver haired man added. The man behind the counter pulled out a large gun and pointed it directly at Nami.

"Do you see this girl right here? She has over 300,000 beli on her person! You should rob her and leave my hotel alone!"

"We don't attack the innocent without reason." The silver haired man continued, "But we will not hesitate to kill you and burn this hotel to the ground." Suddenly a small ball went flying through the air and exploded in the face of the silver haired man.

"Shioon! The fishman shouted, "Who the hell did that?"

Usopp rose to his feet, laughing as he emerged from a small cloud of smoke.

"It was I! Captain Usopp and my crew of 1,000,000 men will stop you from destroying this hotel!" Usopp shouted as he raised his Kabuto into the air.

"You little brat, you've made a terrible mistake messing with the Temet pirates! I'll take care of you myself!" the fishman shouted and charged towards Usopp, who shouted and started to run away. The fishman continued after him, with Usopp running out the other side of the hotel, creating a large hole in the wall. Nami and Chopper quickly slide past the other two and out of the hotel.

"We have to find Luffy and the others!" Nami said and Chopper nodded in agreement.

**In the town…**

"Wow! This island is so cool! Almost everything in this town is made out of stone!" Luffy exclaimed as he casually walked down the main street of the town, looking at the venders create statues of famous people such as Marine Admiral Kizaru and Fleet Admiral Sengoku. After a few moments of walking there is a loud growl from Luffy's stomach. "I'm starving! I wonder if Sanji has made anything back on the Sunny?"

"Hey kid!" someone called out. Luffy looked around and started to walk back towards the port when a large man grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. "I was talking to you! I've never seen your face around here before. The charge for new citizens is 100,000 beli!"

Luffy responded by grabbing the man's hand and pushing it off his shoulder. The man pulled out a sword and tried to cut Luffy, but he jumped back as a woman in one of the shops screamed.

"You're going to pay for that, idiot boy!" the random pirate shouted and tried to cut Luffy again, but this time Luffy rolled out of the way, causing the pirate to stumble a little. Luffy extended his arm back, shocking the citizens and the pirate.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy shouted as his fist flew back towards the pirate and punched him straight in the face, sending him flying into the air and crashing on the roof of one of the stone buildings, unconscious.

The citizens of the town burst into a cheer as Luffy dusted himself off from the short scuffle. He was immediately surrounded by people thanking him for taking out the thug and telling him he could pick out anything from their shops for free.

"Actually right now I'm just trying to get to my ship." Luffy said and the people quickly apologized and returned to their stores. Luffy started to walk when he heard the screams of Usopp. He turned around to see Usopp being chased by a fishman.

"Luffy! Help me!" Usopp cried out and dove behind the pirate captain. The fishman slowed down and stopped in front of Luffy.

"Move out of the way you little runt! That man behind you attacked one of Temet's six elite soldiers!" the fishman shouted.

"I'm not moving." Luffy replied, "The man behind me is one of my Nakama!"

"Another little rebel, eh? I'll be sure to kill the both of you!" the fishman shouted. He cracked his knuckles when there was a sudden explosion from the top of the hill. Everyone looked up to see the hotel in flames and quickly falling apart. "It looks like you're in luck human scum, since we had to destroy that hotel we have to report back to Temet immediately. Just be warned, if I ever see either of you again I'm going to kill you!" the fishman continued and then took off running towards the jungle to the west of the town.

"What was that about?" Luffy asked Usopp.

"It would be better left unsaid." Usopp replied and Luffy shrugged and the two continued towards the Sunny. As they walked towards the ship, Sasuke walked past the two of them, giving them a quick glance. He stopped as the two of them continued walking.

"Those two… are stronger than they look." Sasuke muttered under his breath. He turned around was soon face to face with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, how is your end of the search going?" Naruto asked.

"Not so good, no one in this town even wants to mention Temet or anything about pirates." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, I'm having the same problem, maybe we should go back to the hotel and regroup." Naruto said. Kakashi and Sakura soon appeared beside him.

"That won't be possible I'm afraid." Kakashi said and pointed up to the hill, where the remains of the hotel were. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"No! NO! NOOOOO! All of money and extra supplies were in that hotel!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We're all in the same boat Naruto." Sakura said.

"What are we going to do now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at his teacher with desperate eyes.

Before Kakashi could answer the pirate that Luffy fought fell from the roof of the building and coughed up a little blood. Kakashi quickly noticed a tattoo on his right wrist and quickly grabbed the pirate by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"You're a Temet pirate, aren't you?" Kakashi asked with a stern tone.

"So what if I am?" the pirate responded with the little breath that he had.

"Then you'll tell me where Temet's main base on this island is." Kakashi continued.

"I can't. I can't tell anyone that or he'll kill me!" the pirate exclaimed.

"If he doesn't kill you, I will!" Kakashi shouted, slamming the pirate up against the wall, "Now I'll ask one more time, where is Temet's base?"

"All right, I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" the pirate pleaded and Kakashi let him drop to the floor. "But we'll have to go into the jungle, where none of these regular civilians can hear us."

"That's fine with us." Kakashi said and backed up to let the pirate get to his feet. The pirate suddenly pulled out a short knife and stabbed himself in the gut. Kakashi quickly grabbed his arm and pulled the knife from his hands. The pirate fell to his knees as he spit out blood.

"You're a shinobi, aren't you? You aren't welcome here! I will never tell you where Temet's base is! Kahahahahaha!" the pirate shouted before falling over. Sakura rushed over to check his pulse and gulped before shaking her head.

"And once again the trail goes cold… wait a second, where is Naruto?" Kakashi said, as both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in shock and confusion.

Naruto had wondered over to the port in all of the madness, lead by the smell coming from the Thousand Sunny.

"What is this? Temet's Pirate ship?" Naruto asked himself out loud, "Maybe I should go ahead and destroy it!"

**To be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_What are you doing to our ship little kid?" Franky shouted as Naruto plants another exploding tag on the hull._

"_That thing is going to explode! Someone take this kid out!" Usopp cried out. Luffy jumped down from the ship and stood in front of Naruto._

"_I think that's enough!" Luffy shouted._

_Next Time: Finally They Meet! Luffy vs. Naruto!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Finally They Meet! Luffy vs. Naruto!**

"Glad to see that you're OK Shioon." The fishman said as he rejoined Shioon and the tall man at the ruins of the hotel. "I never caught up to that human brat, he's pretty fast."

"That isn't important right now, Oogami." Shioon replied, "We've had to terminate one of our greatest sources of income so we're going to have raise the taxes on the citizens to make up for it."

"That might not be necessary just yet." The tall man boomed. Both Shioon and Oogami looked at him with their eyebrows raised. The tall man pointed at the port, where the Thousand Sunny was currently resting.

"A pirate ship, eh?" Oogami said with a smirk on his face, "That must be the ship where that Captain Usopp lives. We should go destroy it! Don't you agree, Masahiko?"

Masahiko nods the small group prepares to descend towards the port until a few of the trees behind them suddenly fall. All three prepare to fight until a figure emerges from the jungle, carrying the unconscious bodies of Nami and Chopper. He was another buff man, with red hair and a black eye patch covering his left eye. He was wearing a long trench coat that was closed up.

"Y-Yukari? What are you doing here?" Oogami stuttered, taking a few steps back.

"Lord Temet was wondering what was taking you three so long… so he sent me out here to make sure that everything was OK. I found these two," he says, dropping Nami and Chopper down onto the ground, "looking around places they shouldn't have been."

"I recognize that woman and that otter! They were hanging around with that Captain Usopp guy before we burned the hotel down!" Oogami shouted.

"Captain Usopp, who is that?" Yukari asked.

"Nobody important, just some traveler who caused some trouble when we tried to collect the monthly taxes from the hotel," Shioon said, "Oogami tried to track him down but it seems like a human was too fast for him."

"Was he the one that burned it down?" Yukari asked.

"No, that was us. The old man didn't have his money for the third time in a row." Masahiko replied.

"I see," Yukari said, taking a moment to pause, "We should not worry about these Usopp pirates for the time being, we should take these two to Lord Temet to find out why they are on this island. He is expecting the four of us to return together. After all, tomorrow night is when the 'plan' goes into effect."

"So we're finally setting the sun on this island, eh? Does this mean we are returning to the New World?" Oogami asked.

"I don't know, only Lord Temet and Arago know what the plan actually is. We won't be finding out until tomorrow. Now let's go, we don't want four of the elite six to be seen in one place." Yukari replied, picking up Nami and Chopper before disappearing into the forest with the other three soon following him.

**At the Thousand Sunny…**

"Time to eat!" Luffy shouted and quickly began to devour all of the food on the table. Usopp and Franky began to fight with Luffy over their share while Robin and Brook laughed. Sanji brought out two more massive plates of food to add to the table.

"Don't forget to save some for Nami, Chopper, and Zoro. Once they get back we should be able to return to the Grand Line… but I can't say I'm not worried about Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"They'll be fine! I'm sure that Nami has just taken Chopper shopping with her while Zoro probably got lost." Usopp said while stuffing food into his mouth before Luffy could steal it.

While the strawhats continued to eat their meal Naruto had already taken out his first paper bomb and placed it on the front of the Thousand Sunny.

"I don't want to kill them so I should do this by setting off the bombs one at a time," Naruto said to himself as he jumped back to safety before making a single hand sign. "Explode!"

Suddenly a huge part of the Sunny fell onto the beach of the port, the food on the table sliding onto the floor and the entire crew running out onto the deck to inspect the damage.

"What the hell was that?" Luffy shouted.

"The Sunny, someone is trying to destroy the Sunny!" Franky shouted, pointing at the fire at the front of the ship.

"This is terrible; I hope my skin doesn't melt from the fire! Oh wait, I don't have any skin! Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

Suddenly another explosion from the right side of the ship and the Sunny started to lean towards the water. Naruto prepared to set off the third tag when he realized that Luffy was looking directly at him.

"Oi, you over there, Are you the one doing this to our ship?" Luffy shouted, getting the rest of the crew to look in Naruto's direction. Naruto took a few steps back, realizing that he was outnumbered. Luffy suddenly sent his arm flying around a rock near Naruto.

"Gomu Gomu No Rocket!" Luffy shouted, launching himself towards the rock. Naruto quickly jumped back onto a nearby large rock. Luffy had mostly destroyed the rock he flew into; he checked that his straw hat was still on his back before looking up at Naruto and clenching his fists.

"What the hell kind of jutsu are you using to make yourself stretch?" Naruto shouted, holding a kunai in his hand pointed directly at Luffy.

"What is a jusu?" Luffy barked back.

"I said jutsu, not jusu! Now explain what kind of jutsu you are using before I kick your ass, pirate scum!" Naruto shouted back, taking a single step forward.

"I told you I have no clue what you're talking about, idiot! But if you are so eager to fight then you're in luck because you tried to destroy my ship! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted back, getting into a fighting position of his own.

"We should go help him!" Usopp said, but Sanji placed his arm in front of him.

"No, this is a matter what the captain should take care of." Sanji replied, and Usopp took a step back, nodding his head.

"Gomu Gomu No… Pistol!" Luffy shouts, sending his arm straight towards Naruto, who quickly dodges by rolling down off of the rock. Naruto throws the kunai but Luffy ducks his head and avoids the blade. Luffy quickly jumps up into the air and sends his foot flying up above him.

"Gomu Gomu No… Ono!" Luffy shouts again, his foot flying down towards Naruto. Once again Naruto dodges the move by moving to the side. This time, Naruto rushes towards Luffy on his own, who had just landed back on the broken rock. Naruto jumped up towards Luffy with his fist clenched. Luffy sent both arms behind him.

"Gomu Gomu No… Bazooka!" Luffy shouts and both arms fly forward, smashing Naruto in the gut and sending him flying towards a large rock. Naruto crashes into the rock with great force, and spits out a little blood before falling onto the ground. Naruto slowly gets to his feet and laughs.

"You're actually pretty strong, pirate!" Naruto said, "But I don't think you'll be able to handle me now that I'm getting serious! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Four clones of Naruto quickly appear around Naruto. All of them pointed at Luffy and then taunted him. Luffy stood his ground and after a few moments Naruto and the four clones rushed him, the real Naruto jumping up into the air and the others heading towards Luffy's lower body. Luffy gets into a fighting stance again.

"Gomu Gomu No… Gatling!" Luffy shouts and makes many rapid punches towards the clones, giving the effect that he has multiplied the amount of arms he has. Within moments of the punches connecting the clones are destroyed and Naruto stops his technique and jumps back onto the giant rock that the fight started on. "That's a pretty cool move you have." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"You won't be able to handle this! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouts and within seconds hundreds of clones surround Luffy. "All right guys, let's end this fight right now and claim the bounty of Temet!" Naruto continues and all of the clones let out a battle cry.

"Gear…" Luffy begins, biting his thumb, but suddenly another figure suddenly appears at his side, Kakashi Hatake, with Sasuke and Sakura quickly joining.

"Naruto, enough of this, this man right isn't Temet!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto looks shocked and suddenly all of his clones disappear. "I am so sorry for any damage that my pupil has caused; we will pay for the damages." Luffy puts the straw hat on his head and turns toward the ship.

"It's nothing that Franky can't fix." Luffy says, but suddenly the rest of the crew have joined Luffy and Team Seven at the rocks. Robin is the first one to step forward towards Kakashi.

"Excuse me for asking, but are the four of you shinobi?" Robin asks.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_How do you know what shinobi are?" Kakashi asks Robin, with a look of concern on his face._

"_Shinobi are things of legend, I learned about them when I was a child. But I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking about a man named Temet, are you searching for him?" Robin replies._

"_Actually, we are searching for him." Kakashi replies. Suddenly Oogami jumps down from the sky and lands right behind Sakura and picks her up from behind._

"_I think we have some business to finish, Straw Hat Luffy!" Oogami shouts._

_Next Time: Aftermath of the Brawl! An Alliance Forms!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Aftermath of the Brawl! An Alliance Forms!**

The Jungle on Ishimura Island is known as one of the hardest jungles to navigate in the entire world. There are no paths and most of the plant life looks exactly the same. The only way to escape the jungle is to be found by chance or to die. Zoro was walking through the Jungle, carefully watching for animals as the sun set and the animals that lurked the jungle at night were beginning to become active.

"How the hell did I even end up in this forest? One minute I was in the town and before I knew it I was surrounded by these stupid trees that all look the same!" Zoro said out loud. He looked around a moment before one of the bushes behind him started to shake. Zoro quickly unsheathed one of his swords and prepared for battle, but a tiny monkey quickly jumped from the bush and flew up a tree. Zoro sighed and sheathed his sword once more. He took a few more steps before a giant Gorilla jumped down in front of him, with the tiny monkey on its shoulder. Zoro took a few steps back and unsheathed all three of his swords.

"If you're looking for a fight, stupid gorilla, you got one!" Zoro shouted as the gorilla beat its chest.

**At the Rocky Beach…**

The Straw Hat crew and Team Seven stood on opposites of the destroyed rock, with Robin standing near the middle. Kakashi slowly turned towards her.

"I guess there is no point in hiding it from you since you've already seen Naruto's abilities. Yes, we are shinobi, but I have to ask how you know that we even exist." Kakashi said. Robin smiled in response.

"I didn't know if you really existed or not. I just read about a few legends about shinobi when I was a little girl on Ohara." Robin said.

"I see," Kakashi said, taking a pause before he spoke again, "I can tell that none of you are connected to the Temet pirates, assuming that I'm correct. But from the Jolly Roger on your sail I can tell that you are indeed pirates."

"Yes we are," Luffy said, "I'm the man who is going to become the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King?" Naruto spoke up, "That sounds amazingly cool!"

"You bet it is!" Luffy said, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

"I think I may have misjudged you, pirate scum, you seem like a pretty cool guy. But you have to tell me what kind of jutsu you use!" Naruto replied.

"For the last time, I don't know what that is! I've eaten a Devil Fruit which has made me a Rubber Man!" Luffy said, pounding his chest.

"Devil Fruit?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward, "I've never heard of that before."

"I'll explain it to you later, for now we need to resume our search for some sort of connection to the Temet pirates. Once more I apologize for any trouble that Naruto caused, but we must take our leave." Kakashi said. Suddenly a giant figure dropped down from the sky behind Sakura, knocking both Naruto and Sasuke to the side with giant fists. Kakashi quickly jumped on the side of the Straw Hats as the dust cleared to reveal Oogami holding Sakura up in the air.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto said as he got to his feet, "Give her back you fat oaf!" he yelled as he jumped towards Oogami. Oogami kicked Naruto towards Kakashi, who barely caught him. Naruto was unconscious as Oogami turned his attention towards Luffy.

"Well if it isn't Straw Hat Luffy! The man from the East Blue who has a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli, I'm glad that we get to meet again so soon!" Oogami yelled.

"L-Luffy… it's that fishman from earlier!" Usopp said, hiding behind Franky.

"Wait a second, you're Oogami one of Temet's top soldiers!" Kakashi shouted, taking a battle stance.

"Put down the girl." Luffy said, walking up beside Kakashi, "She has nothing to do with this. You want to fight me, right?"

"While I would love to fight you Straw Hat, I'm simply here to take this girl back to Temet's base and give you a message from Temet himself. Straw Hat Luffy, we have your Nakama Nami the Cat Thief and your pet Chopper! Come find us if you dare! Kuwahahaha!" Oogami boomed and then jumped up into the air, bouncing himself towards the jungle.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted and tried to follow him, but Oogami was out of sight within a few minutes. "That son of a bitch kidnapped a little girl! What is he planning?" Kakashi said, pounding his fists on the ground.

"They took Nami?" Sanji said, dropping his cigarette out of his mouth and onto the ground.

"And Chopper too?" Usopp said, clenching his fists.

"It looks like we won't be leaving as soon as we thought." Robin said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"We have to make repairs to the Sunny and rescue our Nakama within the next four days or we're screwed." Franky said, crossing his arms in thought.

"This is indeed quite a predicament." Brook said, twisting around his cane.

"That guy was really strong," Sasuke said as he rejoined the group, "I don't think I've ever been hit that hard before."

"It looks like we have no other choice then," Luffy muttered, getting the attention of everyone around him, "We'll just go kick their asses and take our Nakama back!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Luffy then turned towards Kakashi and extended his hand.

"They've taken your Nakama too; let's go take these bastards down!" Luffy said, as Kakashi stood up. There is a long pause before Kakashi grabs Luffy's hand and shakes it.

"Pirates and Shinobi have never worked together before… but I guess there is a first time for everything!" Kakashi exclaimed. Luffy and the rest of the crew smiled.

"Yosh! Then it's decided, in the morning we'll go get our Nakama back!" Luffy shouted, pumping his fists in the air, and getting a loud cheer from the remaining members of his crew. Sasuke smirked as Naruto finally woke up and got to his feet.

"That fishy bastard, where did he go?" Naruto shouted, pulling out a kunai. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and filled him on what happened during his brief absence.

"Why do we have to wait until the morning? We need to get them back now before Temet kills them!" Naruto shouted but Kakashi shook his head.

"We have no idea where their base is and this island is huge and don't forget that Jungle is extremely dangerous at night." Kakashi said.

"Extremely dangerous?" Sanji asked, stepping towards the two shinobi.

"Yes, the animals become extremely violent at night." Kakashi replied.

"Then I guess we just found out where Zoro is." Sanji said, snickering.

"Zoro is in the jungle? Then let's go find him, I'm ready for an adventure!" Luffy said with great excitement.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? The animals are extremely dangerous and there is no way you could even see in that jungle at night! There isn't even a path and all of the trees look the same, its pure wilderness in the most extreme form!" Kakashi exclaimed, hoping that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't get excited and want to enter the jungle as well.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, confirming Kakashi's fear, "I think that going through the jungle might be the best way to find Temet's base. Also, they might kill Sakura and Luffy's friends if we don't hurry."

"But-" Kakashi began, but he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"For once I agree with Naruto, the sooner that we go after them the better. Let's go to the jungle and end this mission quickly." Sasuke said. Kakashi let out a sigh and then laughed a little.

"Then I guess it's decided, Team Seven is going to the jungle!" Kakashi said and a huge smile appeared on Naruto's face as Sasuke smirked.

"Then let's get going! The Straw Hat and Team Seven Alliance are coming to kick Temet's ass!" Luffy shouted and broke out into a run towards the jungle.

"Luffy, wait for us you idiot!" Sanji shouted, as Naruto quickly took off after Luffy. Kakashi, Sasuke, and the rest of the Straw Hats looked angry at the actions of the two knuckleheads.

"We should go too before we lose them!" Franky said and everyone agreed, but when everyone turned back towards the path both Naruto and Luffy had disappeared into the jungle.

"Yohohoho! I'm liking our captain even more!" Brook said cheerfully. Sanji kicked him in the face lightly.

"Don't condone his actions, idiot! Crap, Luffy is useless on his own." Sanji said.

"Naruto's the same way." Sasuke said, and Kakashi reluctantly agreed.

"Then why are we wasting our time? Let's go!" Sanji shouted, and everyone started to run towards the jungle.

**In the Jungle, with Zoro…**

Zoro quickly sliced through another large praying mantis. He looked behind him to see the bodies of many animals that had randomly attacked him as he walked through the jungle. Zoro's blades were covered with blood and goo from the giant animals and insects.

"Damn, these animals are persistent." Zoro said as he began to sheath his swords. "I need to find Luffy and the others before sunrise." He said and continued his walk through the jungle. Suddenly he found himself standing in front of a giant mountain looking rock that was hidden under the tree canopy.

"What the hell is this?" Zoro said as he noticed a giant Jolly Roger painted on the rock, "A pirate base?"

Zoro quickly spun around and met the blade of Oogami, who had Sakura in his other hand, unconscious. Zoro and Oogami jumped back from each other as Zoro quickly drew his other blades.

"It looks like you've stumbled up our base, Pirate Hunter Zoro, I'm afraid I can't let you leave this area alive." Oogami said with a large grin on his face. Oogami placed his hand on the sword on the right side of his sash, "I'll make this quick and painless!" he shouted as he drew out the sword, which caused a bright flash.

Once the bright light faded Zoro was lying unconscious in Oogami's arms. Oogami laughed as he entered the base, which was a large, hidden cave. Oogami walked down a long set of stairs that led to a large open room which was nicely decorated was full of treasure. There was a throne near another set of stairs and a man was sitting in the throne.

"Lord Temet, I've brought the girl and delivered the message like you asked… and here is a bonus! Pirate Hunter Zoro was stalking around the outside of our base; I took care of him quickly." Oogami said, laying the two bodies in front of the man.

"Well done Oogami, now with these hostages we can take out Straw Hat Luffy and begin our plan to destroy the world!" Temet said from the shadows.

**In the Jungle, with Luffy and Naruto…**

Luffy hit a giant bear in the face, knocking it backwards into a few trees as he ran through the jungle with Naruto closely following.

"Zoro, where are you?" Luffy shouted as the bear suddenly returned from behind. Naruto quickly kicked the bear in the side and once again sent it flying.

Yukari was hiding in one of the taller trees, watching the two cause a path of destruction.

"At this rate… they will destroy the entire jungle!" Yukari muttered under his breath.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Luffy and Naruto continue to defeat animals as they work their way through the jungle on Ishimura Island. Suddenly Yukari jumps down in front of them._

"_Your path of destroying nature ends here!" he shouted._

_Meanwhile, Temet calls together the rest of his elite soldiers and pulls out a Devil Fruit from behind his throne._

"_This… is the key to our plan's success!" he exclaims and bites into the devil fruit._

_Next Time: Adventure in the Ishimura Jungle! Temet's Plan Revealed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Adventure in the Ishimura Jungle! Temet's Plan Revealed!**

"It is time," Temet said, as he stood up and emerged from his shadowy throne. He was wearing a marine cap and jacket, while also wearing a tux. He took off his cap to reveal very short, blonde hair. He also dropped his marine jacket pulled out a match and set them on fire. He turned around to face Oogami, Masahiko, Arago, Shioon, and a man wearing a mask and a long robe. "It is time for our great plan to finally become a reality!"

"My lord, you have forgotten to fill in most of the crew on our great plan." Arago said, with a very snake like voice. He was wearing some old red samurai armor top with black pants and sandals. He had a short sword on a sash that went around his waist. He brushed some of his green hair out of his eyes before letting out a nasty cough.

"Oh, I guess I did forget." Temet said before laughing. The other members of the crew do not look as amused by their captain's mistake. "As all of you know I'm a former shinobi from the Hidden Mist village that decided he wanted to be a pirate. This means that I could already use jutsu so I didn't need a Devil Fruit… but now I've realized that to take over the world and destroy the World Government I'm going to need one. The reason why we've been on this island the past four months is… I've been searching for the devil fruit that is said to grow on this island, and I personally killed the former user of it a few months before we got here. I'm talking about the Rock Rock fruit, which would give me the ability to control the rocks and ground of the earth!"

"Wait, we've been on this island so you could find one little fruit?" Shioon asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Pretty much, but do not get angry Shioon because once you see the power of the devil fruit you will realize that all of our hard work over the past four months will have paid off!" Temet replied. He then reaches behind his throne and pulls out a chest. He opens the chest slowly.

"This… is the key to our plans perfection!" Temet shouts as he pulls out the devil fruit. He pauses for a moment and then notices that one of his men is missing. "Hold on a moment… where is Yukari?"

"That fool went out to replant the trees that he destroyed earlier. He is a nature freak after all." Oogami said as he sat down.

"I see… Arago, do you mind bringing him here as soon as possible? I want all six of you to be here when I eat the devil fruit." Temet said.

"I will return with him as soon as possible." Arago said and slowly turned around and walked up the stairs towards the jungle.

"I wonder if he'll run into Straw Hat out there." Oogami wondered out loud.

"If he does, Arago will surely take care of him for me." Temet said with a snicker and then sat down on his throne with the devil fruit on his lap.

**On Floor 3 of Temet's Base…**

A few drops of water dripped from the ceiling and onto Zoro's face. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room with the only light provided by a candle.

"Chopper, Zoro's awake!" Nami's said as she ran over to check on her Nakama. Chopper quickly ran over to join her. "Zoro, do you know where we are?" Nami asked.

"No." Zoro said as he slowly sat up, "But that fishman sure did kick my ass. I didn't even know what was going on… it just got bright and now I'm waking up in here. I don't even know where we are." Zoro replied. On the other side of the room Sakura sat in the corner, crying, "What's wrong with that girl?"

"It seems that she was also kidnapped by a fishman. She keeps saying that her friends will come save her, but we thought the same thing. We were happy to know that you guys didn't get killed." Chopper said.

"I haven't seen anyone from the crew since we docked." Zoro replied. Chopper quickly let out a scream of terror and slammed himself against the wall.

"D-Did L-Luffy and the o-others… get… k-killed?" Chopper asked, as the tears started to run down his face.

"What kind of question is that? Of course they didn't, it would take a lot to kill all of those numbskulls." Zoro said with a smirk.

**In the Jungle, with Team Seven and the Straw Hats (minus Luffy and Naruto)**

"Where did those two idiots go?" Sanji shouted as he ran through the jungle with Kakashi and the others.

"They could be anywhere on the island at this point." Kakashi replied as he jumped over a low branch.

"Oh my," Brook muttered, "That is a lot of lions."

"Lions, where?" Sanji shouted, looking straight ahead. Brook was soon ahead of him, pointing backwards. Sanji turned around to see a pack of giant lions chasing the group. "Those lions are way too big!" he shouted as he picked up speed.

"I've got them!" Sasuke shouted, stopping and spinning around. He made a few hand signs and was ready to attack as Brook ran past him and completely missed all of the lions with his sword as they ran past him. Sasuke continued to get his attack ready, but Franky tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry; you won't have to do anything now." Franky said and slowly turned around to try and rejoin the group. "Oh crap, I think we just got separated!"

"Don't turn around Cyborg, those lions are still after us!" Sasuke shouted. Brook was slowly sheathing his sword.

"Hanauta Sanchō," Brook said, as he continued to slowly sheath his sword, "Yahazu Giri!" all of the lions suddenly fell to the ground with massive cuts across them.

"What… what the hell did he just do?" Sasuke shouted as Brook slowly returned to them.

"He just took care of that problem, but now we have a new one!" Franky said, getting into a fighting stance. A large bull burst through a few trees and was staring directly at Franky, getting ready to charge.

"Bulls shouldn't even be found in the jungle!" Sasuke exclaimed, taking a few steps back. The bull suddenly broke out into a charge towards Franky. Franky suddenly pulled off the skin of his right hand and taunted the bull, causing it to charge even faster.

"Strong Hammer, eat this you stupid bull!" Franky shouts as his right hand flies out from his arm and punches the bull in the face and sends it flying back, destroying even more trees. Franky's hand returns to his arm and puts his skin back on. Sasuke looks completely freaked out as Franky turns around to face him and Brook with a large smile on his face.

"All of you pirates are absolute freaks!" Sasuke exclaimed.

**In the Jungle, with Luffy and Naruto…**

"We've been running and beating up animals for a good hour now, where is your Nakama?" Naruto shouted as he continued to run beside Luffy.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find him somewhere around here!" Luffy shouts as he kicks an entire tree out of his way. Luffy continues to run but suddenly a figure jumps down just ahead of him. Luffy and Naruto both slow down as they approach the figure. "Zoro, is that you?" Luffy asked.

"No, my name is Yukari and I'm here to stop you two from causing anymore harm to this precious ecosystem!" Yukari said as he placed his hand on the tree beside him.

"No offense but you don't look like the kind of guy who wants to protect nature." Naruto said, jokingly.

"Don't be a judge by its cover! I can hear the cries of every single animal and plant as it gets hurt or killed in this jungle. Right now I know there are other people who are harming animals and plants and I'll get to them after I finish you off!" Yukari said, pulling out a large earring and placing it on his left ear.

"What are you doing with that earring?" Luffy asked. Yukari smiled and slightly tapped the earring and within seconds Luffy and Naruto both covered their ears as a high pitched noise filled their ears. "How are you doing this?" Luffy managed to say.

"The power of the Kiiin Kiiin fruit of course! With the help of this metal earring I can manipulate sound waves!" Yukari said with a snicker. "I'm going to enjoy slowly torturing you for hurting this ecosystem!"

"I have to get rid of this guy fast!" Luffy said as he took a fight stance. He placed his legs a little wider than shoulder width apart and pushed down on both kneecaps, causing his skin to turn red and steam to come off of his body. "Gear Second!" he announced, looking up at Yukari.

"Why did your skin turn red and where did that steam come from?" Yukari asked as Naruto looked at Luffy with pure amazement.

"Gomu Gomu No… Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted and suddenly he sent Yukari flying backwards through a large amount of trees. Luffy quickly vanished again, causing Naruto's mouth to drop. Yukari quickly got to his feet but Luffy was in his face again and blasted him with the same move. Yukari suddenly found himself flying out of the jungle and onto the hill where the remains of the hotel were. Luffy appeared at the edge of the jungle, still in Gear Second.

"I'll kill you right now if you take another step towards me! I will amplify the sound to a pitch that will cause your brain to begin bleeding! So please, come on Straw Hat Luffy, take another step towards me, I dare you!" Yukari shouted, raising his fingers toward the earring.

"I won't finish you off right now… a weakling like you isn't worth my time when I need to go rescue my Nakama!"Luffy shouted as he turned around and returned to his regular form before running off into the jungle.

"Kayahahaha! It looks like you were defeated, Yukari!" Arago said as he emerged from behind a tree. Yukari coughed up a large amount of blood as he got to his feet. "I can see that Straw Hat Luffy will be a lot of trouble, lucky for him I didn't feel like killing him, Kayahahahaha! But that's not why I came after you, Lord Temet wants all of us to present for when he eats his devil fruit, so we should get going before he gets angry."

"I wasn't defeated; I will kill Straw Hat if I ever see him in this jungle again!" Yukari said as he held his lower gut, where Luffy had hit him twice with Jet Pistol. Arago placed his left hand on Yukari's shoulder and the two of them disappeared.

**In the Jungle, with Naruto…**

"When is Luffy coming back? He was gone so fast; shouldn't he be back by now?" Naruto said to himself as he sat on a fallen tree. He placed his chin in his hands as he waited. "I wish I could have a move where I was that fast, Luffy was amazing! I'm totally glad I didn't kill him earlier!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he approached his team mate with Franky and Brook running close behind him, "I thought you were with the guy with the straw hat?"

"I was, but there was this guy who could manipulate sound and Luffy suddenly turned his skin red and he got really fast and went off to fight the guy!" Naruto explained.

"So that means Luffy is either fighting or in this jungle on his own now." Franky said and Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he is our captain after all, Yohohohoho!" Brook said cheerfully.

**At Temet's Base…**

"So, you've finally returned, Yukari? Oh, you look like you got into a fight with someone." Temet said as Arago and Yukari walked into the large room.

"I ran into Straw Hat… he is a lot stronger than I thought." Yukari said.

"I see. We'll be sure to deal with him when the time comes. But now all six of my elite soldiers have gathered for the moment we have waited four months for! I shall finally become a devil fruit user and we will use my ability to overthrow the government and rule the world!" Temet shouted as he stood up and held the devil fruit in the air.

"Four long months for this stupid fruit," Oogami chuckled, "But I'm sure it's worth it."

"Oh it is!" Temet said as he quickly take a large bit of the fruit. His face quickly turned sour as he quickly chewed up the fruit and swallowed it, with great difficulty. He dropped the fruit and started to laugh.

"Finally… the Ban Ban fruit and its powers are mine!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Luffy is walking through the jungle on his own; he is suddenly face to face with the outside of Temet's base._

"_Maybe Zoro and the others are inside of here!" Luffy says and tries to open the door._

_Meanwhile, Naruto's group reunites with Kakashi and Sanji's group._

"_That means all we have to do is find Luffy and we can go back to our main goal." Sasuke says, but suddenly the ground starts to shake as Luffy is sent flying up into the air, to where the others can see him._

_Next Time: The Ground Shakes! The Power of the Ban Ban Fruit!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Ground Shakes! The Power of the Ban Ban Fruit!**

"Why don't I feel any stronger?" Temet asked as he looked at his hands to make sure that his appearance didn't change from eating the devil fruit. "Yukari, you can answer that question, right?"

"Of course," Yukari said, wiping some of the blood from his mouth, "You don't look any different because that isn't what devil fruits do. Your powers will appear shortly but you won't be able to control them immediately."

"Idiot, of course I'll be able to control them immediately! I have a bounty of 1,000,000! I am one of the strongest in the entire West Blue!" Temet shouted.

"I think Yukari is right, Lord Temet." Arago said, before letting out another nasty cough, "But I do believe you should try and use your powers before Straw Hat and the others get here."

"I agree, here we go, Raise the ground, Ban Ban fruit!" Temet shouted, raising his arms up into the air, but nothing happened. "What the hell? Why did nothing happen?"

"As I said, it'll take time for your body to adjust to the devil fruit." Yukari said.

"Damn it, we don't have that kind of time, Straw Hat could get here any second!" Temet shouted, banging his fist against the wall.

**In the Jungle, with Luffy…**

"Oh crap, I knew I hit that guy way too hard, I'm completely lost now!" Luffy said to himself as he ran through the jungle. Luffy quickly ran faster as he was chased by a swarm of giant bees. After using Gumo Gumo No Gatling to take out the bees Luffy stumbled upon a giant cave with a huge, stone door and a Jolly Roger above the door.

"A cave, maybe Zoro and the others are hiding in here!" Luffy said as he grabbed the door knob to try and pull the door open, but the door didn't budge. "Why the hell did they seal the door so tightly? I guess I have no choice to break it down."

Luffy bit his thumb and was ready to knock the door down when the ground suddenly started to shake. Luffy gasped as the ground below him suddenly shot up into the air, sending him flying above it. A giant stone pillar had just formed out of nowhere, blocking the entrance to the cave. Luffy landed on top of the pillar realized that he could see the entire island.

"Wow, this island really is huge! Zoro could be anywhere down there!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked down at the island. Once more the ground started to shake and Luffy noticed other giant pillars forming around the island.

Suddenly the pillar that Luffy was on started to shake and crack beneath his feet. Luffy stood up to try and relieve the pressure, but the pillar completely disappeared, leaving Luffy up in the air. Luffy tried to extend over to another of the pillars but it was too far away. Luffy was already falling straight towards the ground at a really high speed.

"Gomu Gomu No… Fusen!" Luffy shouted and suddenly he became large like a balloon as he slowly drifted down towards the ground.

**In the Jungle, with the Alliance…**

"Boy, are we glad to have found you guys, Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he ran alongside Sanji and Kakashi. Just moments before the ground started to shake the two groups united, with Luffy the only person missing.

"That first pillar has to be near Temet's base, if he has a devil fruit we could be in some serious trouble." Kakashi said.

"Wait a second; look up in the sky… isn't that Luffy?" Naruto shouted as he pointed up. Everyone stopped and gasped as they saw Luffy slowly floating towards the ground.

"That is our captain." Robin said with a chuckle.

"Before we continue I want to go ahead and send a few of you back towards the town and begin an evacuation immediately. Once this battle starts its going to be rough and not all of us will be able to prevent that town from being destroyed. So I want Robin, Usopp, and Brook to get as many people on the Thousand Sunny and the other few ships in the port and get away from this island as quickly as possible!" Kakashi said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"We'll get right on it, let's go guys!" Usopp said and Brook and Robin went in the opposite direction, following the path of destruction the groups had created through the jungle.

"Let's go catch up to Luffy and rescue our Nakama!" Sanji shouted and everyone quickly ran towards the area Luffy was falling towards. Within a few moments the alliance of pirates and shinobi was standing in front of the large cave. Luffy was falling straight down towards them and he quickly noticed that his friends were waiting for him.

"Oi, guys! I finally found you!" Luffy said with a large smile as he finally reached the ground, returning to his normal size.

"Luffy, this is it." Kakashi said, turning towards the large cave door, "This is Temet's base."

"Yeah, I tried to open the door but it didn't want to open. I was going to blast the door down but then the ground started to shake and I was launched into the air. It was really fun!" Luffy said with a smile.

"I guess we can forget about a warm welcome." Franky said, opening his left hand to reveal a giant hole. "Weapons Left!" he shouted and a small missile exploded on the door, leaving a large hole. Kakashi made a few hand signs and sent out a large fireball, quickly burning down the door and revealing the first floor of the cave. Kakashi pulled up his headband to his forehead, revealing a red eye.

"That eye looks so cool!" Luffy said, with sparkles in his eyes.

"It's the Sharingan eye," Sasuke said, "A special blood trait unique to my clan, Kakashi is a special case though, I have no idea how he got his eye."

"Guys, we have company!" Franky shouted as a large figure emerged from the staircase, he stepped close to the group to reveal that it was the fishman, Oogami.

"So you've finally arrived, Straw Hat!" Oogami said, with a snicker.

"We're here to get our Nakama back!" Luffy said, crossing his arms as he stood in front of the large fishman.

"So you really think that you can defeat the elite six and Lord Temet, eh? I guess you're a bigger fool than I thought, Kuwahahahaha!" Oogami boomed, placing his hand on the sword on the left side of his sash. "I'll make this quick and painless!"

As he pulled out the blade Sanji kicked Oogami in the gut, sending him flying back into the cave. Sanji turned around to face the others.

"I'll take care of this guy, the rest of you need to go rescue Nami and the others!" Sanji said.

"Thank you, Sanji." Luffy said and he started to run inside, but Oogami jumped in front of Luffy, "I guess you didn't hear him, but Sanji is your opponent!" he said to the fishman, before punching him in the face and sending him towards the back wall. Naruto, Franky, Kakashi, and Sasuke were quick to follow as Sanji lit another cigarette.

"Let's do this, fishy bastard." Sanji said as Oogami emerged from the shadows.

Luffy and the others reached the second floor of Temet's base, which had changed since Temet activated his powers; it was now a room in ruin, with a newly formed staircase leading further down. Luffy and the others called out for their nakama, until a loud ringing filled their ears.

"It's that guy from earlier!" Naruto exclaimed as Yukari appeared from behind a rock.

"I think it's time that I had my revenge, Straw Hat!" Yukari shouted.

Sasuke suddenly jumped in front of Yukari and kicked him up into the air; Sasuke then pulled out a large windmill shuriken and threw it towards Yukari. Yukari tapped his earring and formed a sound wave that forced the shuriken to go in a different direction; Sasuke quickly jumped up and caught the shuriken as both of them landed on the ground.

"I'll be your opponent this time; I know how to deal with people who use sound." Sasuke said, activating his own Sharingan eyes. "The rest of you need to hurry up and go down the stairs and rescue the others!"

Luffy and the others all nodded and quickly ran down the stairs. The staircase leads them into the room that used to be the prison. There was a man wearing a mask standing in front of the staircase. The man pointed at Kakashi and then moved out of the way so everyone else could pass.

"I guess this where I break off from the group." Kakashi said, walking towards the center of the room with the man. "I can sense Sakura's chakra now so we must be getting close, hurry you three."

"Got it!" Franky said as the three quickly ran down the staircase toward the next floor. This staircase was rough and some of the stairs required a large jump to continue. They reached the fourth floor, where Masahiko was lifting weights, he noticed the three people entering the room and immediately growled and threw the weight.

Franky jumped into the air and caught the weight, gently placing it down on the ground beside him. Masahiko quickly charged towards the group, but Franky quickly nailed him with a Strong Hammer, sending him flying towards the wall. His large body slammed against the wall and a few rocks fell across the room.

"We have to be close to Temet and our Nakama now; it's up to the two of you!" Franky said, putting the skin back onto his hand.

"I can't wait to kick his ass!" Luffy said as he ran towards the staircase with Naruto. Masahiko tried to stop them again, but once more Franky punched the giant in the face, knocking him back. "Thanks Franky!" Luffy shouted as they left the room.

Luffy and Naruto reached the fifth floor, where Shioon stood in the center of the room, with his arms crossed.

"This guy is mine," Naruto said, "He looks like the kind of guy who could give me a fun fight. Luffy, you need to go fight Temet and end all of this!"

"I never said I was letting either of you get to Arago or Lord Temet." Shioon said, pointing his finger at Luffy like it was a gun, "I'll kill both of you right here."

Suddenly Shioon's finger turned into a pistol and he shot Luffy. Luffy stumbled backwards and Naruto gasped, but then Luffy laughed as the bounced the bullet straight back towards Shioon, who barely had time to dodge.

"You idiot, bullets can't hurt me! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said with a large smile on his face. "I think you should be able to handle this guy, Naruto."

"Leave it all to me!" Naruto said, getting into a fighting stance. Luffy broke off in a run towards the final staircase, but Shioon jumped in front of him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and Shioon was tackled by three clones, "Go for it Luffy!"

Luffy got out of the room and immediately found himself on a sharp slide towards the bottom of the cave. Luffy tried to get onto his feet but he quickly burst through a door into another room, where Arago greeted him with a cough.

"You aren't Temet, are you?" Luffy said, clenching his fists.

"Nope, but I've been looking forward to fighting you… Monkey D. Luffy!" Arago said with a large smile on his face.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Luffy tries to hit Arago with a Gum Gum Pistol but Arago keeps disappearing. Luffy spins around and gets punched in the face and actually starts to bleed._

"_You think I don't know how to counter the abilities of a Devil Fruit user?" Arago said before coughing._

_Meanwhile, Sanji gets forced out of the cave as he continues his battle with Oogami. While on the third floor Kakashi and the masked man are a standoff._

"_Why don't you go ahead and take that mask off." Kakashi said._

"_As you wish," the old man said, throwing the mask to the side and throwing off the robe, "It's been a while, Kakashi." A familiar face said with a sinister smile._

_Next Time: Defeat the Elite Six! The Alliance vs. The Temet Pirates!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Defeat the Elite Six! The Alliance vs. the Temet Pirates!**

**Luffy vs. Arago**

"How do you know my full name?" Luffy shouted, getting into a fighting stance. Arago tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead.

"I'll tell you that it wasn't from the wanted poster Luffy, I've known your full name since the day you were born!" Arago said with a smile.

"What the-"Luffy began, but suddenly Arago vanished completely. Luffy spun around to get a knee directly to the stomach. Luffy coughed as Arago disappeared again and Luffy stumbled, but regained his balance. Arago appeared behind Luffy and quickly did a leg sweep, causing Luffy to fall to ground. Arago then appeared above Luffy, coughing before taking a sudden dive towards him. Luffy quickly rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy quickly shouted, sending his arm flying towards Arago. Arago dodged with ease and then disappeared. Luffy pulled his arm back but Arago appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin, sending Luffy flying up into the air. Luffy quickly looked down for his enemy to attack from below. Arago appeared above Luffy and punched him in the face, sending Luffy flying down onto the ground. Luffy spit out some blood as he got to his feet as Arago appeared at ground level, with a large smile on his face.

"Do you like the power of the Su Su Fruit? It lets me disappear and reappear anywhere I want in the room. It's perfect for fighting with the paramecia kind of devil fruit users. I'm faster than even the members of CP9!" Arago boasted.

"Gumo Gumo No…" Luffy began, jumping into the air, "Stamp!" he shouted, sending his foot flying towards Arago. Arago disappeared right before the move made contact and appeared right in front of Luffy, who quickly reacted. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy shouted, sending his fist flying towards Arago, who once again disappeared. Luffy pulled his body parts back to him and landed on the ground.

"I think I've finally figured your attacks out, ossan. You fight almost exactly like that bull guy from Enies Lobby." Luffy announced with a grin on his face, "Which means that I know the perfect way to take you out quickly and rescue my nakama!" he finished, getting into his stance for Gear Second and quickly activating it.

"Gear… Second!"

**Kakashi vs. Masked Man**

"So are you going to show me your face or not?" Kakashi asked, carefully looking at his opponent who hadn't moved since the others had left the room.

"As you wish," the man said, throwing the mask to the side and tearing off the robe, "It's been a while, eh Kakashi?"

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi said with a gasp, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on Sasuke of course, making sure that my cursed seal is making him strong enough to want to join me." Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

"You aren't getting anywhere near him!" Kakashi said, quickly rushing towards Orochimaru, who moved out of the way and kicked Kakashi in the gut and placing the tip of his sword at Kakashi's neck.

"I think it would be better if you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Orochimaru said, with his neck suddenly growing and biting into Kakashi's neck. Kakashi gasped and soon passed out. Orochimaru laughed as he licked his lips. "I don't need you getting in my way today, Kakashi."

**Sanji vs. Oogami**

Sanji tried to kick the large fishman, but Oogami blocked the move with his hand and threw Sanji to the side. Sanji quickly jumped back towards the fishman and landed a powerful kick to the fishman's shoulder. Sanji then jumped down, balancing on his hands, and landed a series of kicks to the fishman's gut. Oogami took a few steps back in pain, but then grabbed Sanji by the leg and lifted him into the air.

"I'm far too strong to be defeated by some weakling human!" Oogami taunted before spinning around throwing Sanji directly out of the cave. Sanji quickly got to his feet and wiped some of the blood from his mouth.

"I'm far too strong to be defeated by some fishy bastard!" Sanji shouted back, causing Oogami to burst into laughter.

"When are you stupid humans going to finally realize that you are the weakest race in all of the four oceans?" Oogami barked.

"You fishman do nothing but talk about how strong you are and how weak us humans are," Sanji said, lighting another cigarette, "But if that's the case, then how did a group of humans take down Arlong Park?"

"What happened at Arlong Park was a fluke and nothing more! Arlong was one of the weakest fishmen that I have ever seen!" Oogami said, "He was getting so lazy that he let his crew get defeated by a bunch of pirates if I remember correctly."

"You're right, a group of pirates did defeat Arlong and his crew… but it wasn't just your average pirate crew." Sanji said, before spinning around in a circle at a very high speed. When he stopped spinning his right leg appeared to be on fire. "The crew that defeated Arlong… was the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way a weakling who can add some fake fire to his leg could be part of a crew that defeated an entire crew of fishmen!"

"Fake fire, you say?" Sanji said, with a smirk, "This isn't fake fire at all! This is… Diable Jambe!"

**Sasuke vs. Yukari**

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu, Phoenix Technique!" Sasuke shouted, blowing out a series of tiny fireballs towards Yukari. Yukari quickly flicked his earring, creating a sound way to blow the fire away, only to reveal shuriken spinning towards him. Yukari rolled out of the way to avoid the shuriken and glared at Sasuke.

"I've had enough of your games; I'm going to catch up to Straw Hat!" Yukari said, "I'm going to use one of my strongest techniques and kill you right now!" Yukari then pulled out a kunai from his trench coat and tapped it against the earring, creating a sound wave that Sasuke could see with his own eyes. Sasuke quickly made a few hand signs as Yukari spun the sound wave around the kunai to amplify the sound.

Yukari then threw the kunai towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly released a giant fireball to counter the move, but the sound wave completely destroyed the fireball, heading straight for Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up to the ceiling to avoid the technique, as his ears started to ring from being so close to the sound wave. Sasuke made a few more hand signs and an electric looking ball formed in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and jumped towards the sound wave. As the wave and the chidori connected, the ringing in Sasuke's ears grew louder and louder. Sasuke could barely hear the laughter of Yukari as he fought against the sound wave. With his anger growing Sasuke applied more chakra to his chidori and completely destroyed the sound wave, ending the ringing and Yukari's laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yukari shouted, desperately.

"Now that I know how to counter your moves, I can go ahead and destroy that stupid earring and shut your mouth!" Sasuke said, pointing directly at the metal earring.

"If I die here there will be no one to protect nature! I refuse to die!" Yukari shouted and then ripped the earring straight out of his ear, "If you honestly think this earring is the only way I can amplify sound than you are gravely mistaken! I AM Sound!" he shouted and opened up his trench coat to reveal a loud shockwave. Sasuke covered his ears as the ringing filled the entire room.

"I'm going to kill you right now!" Yukari said as he snapped his fingers, creating two spinning sound waves in front of him, "Get ready to face my strongest technique the-" Yukari continued, but he was cut off as a snake burst from the ground and bit him in the neck, causing his hands to drop to his side as he foamed at the mouth and collapsed. Sasuke looked around the room for the attacker and clenched his teeth as Orochimaru jumped down from the ceiling.

"Long time, no see… Sasuke-kun."

**Franky vs. Masahiko**

"Fresh Fire!" Franky shouted as he sent a stream of fire directly at Masahiko, who used his arms to block the attack, but not without getting scorched. Masahiko let out a battle cry and charged towards Franky, who dodged his attack and hit Masahiko with another Strong Hammer.

"Why can't I defeat you?" Masahiko asked, with his voice booming.

"You can't beat me… because… I am… SUPER!" Franky said while posing. Masahiko grew even more irritated and made one last desperate charge at Franky. Franky smiled as his left hand opened up to reveal the massive gun.

"I wish you were as strong as you looked, but you were just really weak, Weapons Left!" Franky shouted as a missile ran directly into Masahiko. Masahiko stood for a moment, shaking, before falling to the ground. Franky posed as he celebrated his victory.

"If he had continued to come at me after that… I would be out of cola for sure!" he said with a smile before sitting down.

**Naruto vs. Shioon**

"Why are your hands turning into all of these weapons?" Naruto shouted as he dodged a swing from a large mallet. Shioon's left hand then transformed into a machine gun as he tried to kill Naruto with bullets. Naruto quickly jumped behind Shioon and created four shadow clones.

"Clones again, eh? Do you not understand that these stupid little clones are useless against my devil fruit powers?" Shioon taunted, clapping both of his hands together to form a bazooka.

"This could be a problem!" Naruto exclaimed as three of the clones rushed Shioon, who started laughing, while one of the clones stayed behind, making circular motions with his hands around Naruto's right hand. "Hurry up!" Naruto shouted as Shioon targeted the three clones.

"Fire!" Shioon shouted, but nothing happened. "Fire, fire, fire!" he continued, but once more nothing happened. "T-this can't be… I'm… out of ammo?"

"That'll make this a lot easier!" Naruto said as a giant ball of chakra was formed in his hand. The clones disappeared and Naruto made a short run towards Shioon.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he forced the ball of chakra into Shioon's gut, causing him to scream as he was forced back onto the wall as the move did its damage. Once the chakra ball faded away, Shioon coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

"Good, that didn't take up too much chakra, now I can go help Luffy fight Temet!" Naruto said, wiping some blood from his lip.

**Luffy vs. Arago**

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he immediately connected with Arago, surprising the old man. Arago went flying backwards but Luffy appeared behind him, "Jet Stamp!' he shouted, sending his foot towards Arago, forcing him to crash to the ground, the floor starting to crack.

"P-please… enough! I surrender; you are as strong as your father hoped!" Arago pleaded, but soon both of Luffy's hands stretched and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet… Missile!" Luffy shouted as his entire body went flying towards Arago, crashing through the entire floor onto the bottom floor, both Luffy and Arago slammed onto the ground but Luffy was the only one to get up. Temet was sitting in his throne as Nami, Sakura, Zoro, and Chopper all greet Luffy with a loud cheer.

"So… you've finally arrived… Straw Hat." Temet said with a grin, "Now the party can really begin."

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Luffy cracks his knuckles as Temet rises from his throne._

"_I would like to make you an offer to join my-"Temet began._

"_Hell no! Now give my back my Nakama before I kick your ass!" Luffy shouted, getting into the stance for Gear Second._

_Meanwhile, Sanji jumps towards Oogami, who is pulling out the sword from the right side of his sash while Orochimaru and Sasuke have a stare down._

_Next Time: Oogami's Legendary Sword! The True Power of Fishmen and Temet's Offer!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Oogami's Legendary Sword! The True Power of Fishmen and Temet's Offer!**

"Zoro, Chopper, Nami, and that pink haired shinobi!" Luffy said with a large grin, turning his attention towards his nakama.

"Don't turn your attention away from me!" Temet shouted, crossing his arms.

"Zoro, where are your katana?" Luffy asked, scratching his chin.

"Do you think I would still be in here if I knew where they were? This stupid invisible cage one of the made is impossible to get out of." Zoro explained.

"Oh, I'll go get your katana and bust you out of it then." Luffy said, heading towards the steps. Suddenly a large rock appeared in his way and blocked Luffy from continuing up the steps. Luffy slowly turned his head toward Temet.

"Nobody is leaving this room until we do some business, Straw Hat Luffy." Temet said, somberly.

"You should tend to your nakama, I hurt him pretty badly." Luffy said while turning his entire body to face Temet.

Temet looked down at Arago, who was barely breathing as the blood leaked from the side of his mouth. Temet raised his finger and a large rock burst out from the wall and hovered over Arago before a wicked smile appeared on Temet's face as snapped his fingers to drop the rock on the helpless old man. Luffy's hand caught the rock right before it landed on Arago's face.

"What do you think you're doing? This guy is your nakama, right?" Luffy shouted as he shattered the rock into tiny pieces.

"He was weak and that is the reason why he lost to you… he is of no further use to me. He would be better off-"Temet said, but Luffy quickly punched him the face, almost knocking Temet back down onto his throne.

"Shut your mouth! How dare you use people like tools and call them your nakama!" Luffy shouted with Temet's blood dripping from his face.

"That was a pretty powerful punch, Straw Hat, but if that is the best you have then I know this will be a very easy battle!" Temet said, wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

"Luffy, look out, this guy has the power of the Ban Ban fruit, which means that he can control rocks. It's a logia type!" Nami shouted.

"So that explains how you were able to levitate that rock." Luffy said, not breaking his stare down with Temet.

"Listen Straw Hat, I think maybe that fighting each other is going to do nothing. If we fight we'll just destroy this island and kill all of those innocent civilians, you wouldn't want that would you? So I have an offer for you… join forces with me so we can rule the four seas and conquer the Grand Line and the New World!" Temet says, extending his hand with an evil smirk.

"Why would I want to join forces with someone who doesn't even care about his nakama?" Luffy shouted, slapping away Temet's hand.

"Let it be known that I tried to make peace with you Straw Hat, but now you've left me choice! I'm going to break your neck and then slaughter your nakama!" Temet said, turning his entire body into a giant, moving rock.

"Shut the hell up!" Luffy shouted, quickly activating Gear Second, "Your stupid rock hands won't get near any of my nakama, including Naruto and the others!"

**Sanji vs. Oogami**

"Die you pathetic human!" Oogami shouted, charging towards Sanji, who jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Sanji started to spin around before rapidly descending towards Oogami, who quickly blocked the attack using his sword. After a moment the sword slowly started to melt, the heat of Sanji's attack easily overwhelming the weak steel.

Sanji quickly jumped backwards and gathered some speed before making a low jump towards Oogami's midsection, landing a series of powerful kicks, catching the fishman off guard. Oogami's skin started to burn as he coughed up blood and took a few steps back.

"You… You're a demon!" Oogami shouted, looking down at the burned skin on his lower gut.

"No… I'm just the Hunter!" Sanji said, throwing his cigarette down to the ground, "And now it's time to wrap this fight up."

"Ha… I agree!" Oogami said, grasping the sword on the right side of his sash, quickly pulling out to reveal a bright flash, causing Sanji to retreat back into the darkness of the cave. Once the flash faded away Oogami stood with a long, glowing sword.

"What kind of sword is that?" Sanji shouted, with his eyes closed to avoid the brightness of the glowing blade.

"This is the legendary Echizen Kaneue! It is the only sword to actually have the ability to blind its opponent, which makes me the perfect fishmen swordsman!" Oogami boomed, with a large smile on his face.

"Crap, I have to finish this now or my legs are going to shatter!" Sanji muttered to himself as he slowly opened his eyes to face the blade for the first time.

"Don't stare too long or you might go blind!" Oogami shouted, rushing towards Sanji, swinging his blade. Sanji spun around to keep his eyes away from the light as his foot collided with the blade, causing the ground to slightly shake. After a pause, Sanji crumbled to the ground as the fire from his leg quickly burned out.

"Done already? You made that technique seem like a legit threat… now I'll finish you off!" Oogami shouted, swinging the sword towards Sanji's chest.

Suddenly three swords blocked Oogami's blade and knocked him backwards. Oogami gasped in surprise as Sanji looked up at his savior. Zoro looked down at his nakama and then glared at Oogami.

"H-how did you escape?" Oogami shouted, sheathing his sword.

"It's actually quite an interesting story." Zoro said.

**Moments Ago…**

"Gumo Gumo-"Luffy began, but suddenly a smoke bomb went off in the room, blinding everyone as a short figure with three swords on his back quickly entered the room, standing in between Temet and Luffy, as the smoke cleared, Luffy smiled as Naruto stood with Zoro's three katanas on his back.

"My katana, how did you get your hands on those?" Zoro shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I found them in a small room on my way down; there was also a large amount of treasure and medical supplies." Naruto said.

"I didn't expect any of you to survive your fights… I must say that I'm impressed." Temet said, waving some of the remaining smoke out of the way.

"I don't know about anybody else, but I'm here and ready to fight some more!" Naruto said, "Oh, and I almost forgot about this!" he continued, pulling out a small scroll with the kanji of cage on it. "If I release this then I should be able to unlock that invisible cage, right?"

"Don't you even think about it!" Temet shouted, with two sharp rocks immediately flying toward Naruto, who wasn't ready for the attack. He tried to dodge but Luffy stood in front of him and took the attack, with the rock daggers stabbing him in the shoulder and the knee.

"Hurry up and release it, Naruto!" Luffy shouted, to which Naruto nodded and made a single hand sign before tapping the cage. There was a bright flash and Naruto quickly threw Zoro's katana towards him. Zoro caught all three blades and put them onto his sash.

"Nami, Chopper, Zoro… I want all of you to take that girl and get out of here! Take all of our nakama with you and hurry to the Sunny, this fight is about to get ugly." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Got it!" Nami said, as she started to head up the stairs with Chopper, Zoro, and Sakura following her. Luffy looked up as the group of four avoided the large hole in the ceiling before escaping to the higher floors.

**At the Present…**

"On the way up we noticed that Sasuke went missing, but Chopper and Nami are finding the others before we go looking for him. I noticed that you and that this fish bastard weren't anywhere to be found so I knew that I'd find the two of you eventually." Zoro said, finishing his explanation. Oogami spit onto the ground and drew his legendary sword once more.

"I'll show you once more what the true power of the fishmen swordsmanship is!" Oogami shouted, rushing towards Zoro. Zoro quickly blocked the attack and shoved Oogami backwards, causing him to clench his teeth.

"That's a real nice sword you have there fish bastard… I think I'll take it!" Zoro said with a large smile on his face.

**At the Thousand Sunny…**

"That appears to be the last of them," Robin said as an old woman slowly walked onto one of the smaller boats in the port. "I presume that when the real fight gets started that Luffy expects this island to be destroyed."

"Kakashi too, I hope all of them are OK." Usopp said, leaning on the side of the ship.

"While I do wish that I was joining in the fight I must say it's nice to know that I won't break any of my bones, Yohohoho!" Brook said cheerfully.

**Luffy and Naruto vs. Temet**

"You let all of my prisoners get away… there is no way that I can let you get away, you stupid little brat!" Temet said, pointing at Naruto. Luffy, who was still in Gear Second, stood directly across from Temet.

"I don't think there is any way to get around this, Temet… it's time to kick your ass!" Luffy shouted, making a sudden charge towards Temet.

"Gumo Gumo No Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted, sending his fist flying towards Temet.

"Rock Jab!" Temet shouted back, a long arm made of solid rock quickly flew out and collided with Luffy's, causing a mini shockwave.

"I'm looking forward to this!" Temet said, letting out a maniacal laugh afterward.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Luffy throws two of Naruto's clones towards Temet. Temet uses giant rocks to quickly destroy the clones, but Luffy lands a powerful punch, knocking the captain back._

"_You aren't a logia at all, are you?" Luffy said, staring directly at Temet._

_Meanwhile, Zoro and Oogami collide with their swords once more._

"_Do you want to know the difference between you and me really is?" Zoro said with a snarl, "I actually know how to use a sword!"_

_Next Time: The Ultimate Tag Team? Luffy and Naruto Team Up!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Ultimate Tag Team? Luffy and Naruto Team Up!**

Luffy and Temet's fists collided at the center of the room, causing a mini shockwave that spread across the entire room. Naruto covered his eyes as a few rocks shot up from the ground. Luffy, who was now starting to breathe heavily, was the first to pull back and prepare his next attack. Temet stood his ground, placing both of his hands behind his back.

"You aren't getting tired already, are you? All of that power you just put into that move… does it take that much of a strain on your pathetic body?" Temet taunted.

"_If you overuse that form you will die, Luffy! Only use it when you absolutely have to!" _The words of Chopper echoed in Luffy's head as he locked eyes with Temet once more.

"What are you talking about, idiot? I'm just getting pumped up!" Luffy shouted, applying more pressure onto his legs, causing a large burst of steam to come from his body.

"Luffy, you can't take this guy alone." Naruto said, standing beside the pirate, "I'm more than willing to help. After all this is the guy who had Sakura-chan kidnapped!"

"No, you need to get back Naruto! This guy is way too strong for you!" Luffy shouted, taking a brief moment to look away from Temet. During this brief moment Temet jumped forward and turned his fist to hard stone, punching Luffy directly in the lower gut, causing him to cough up a little blood and take a step back.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted, looking at his fallen friend, as he turned back to face Temet a giant rock smashed into him, causing Naruto to crash into the wall. Luffy quickly jumped to his feet and blindly charged at Temet, who easily side stepped the move. Temet hardened his leg and quickly hit a powerful kick to Luffy's midsection, causing Luffy to kneel over and gasp for air as Gear Second continued to take a toll on his body.

"Are you curious as to why my attacks are physically hurting you?" Temet asked with a sneer.

"I don't care… you can hurt me as much as you want… But I won't let you hurt my nakama!" Luffy shouted, jumping to his feet, gasping for air.

"How noble of you," Temet said, "Too bad being noble will only get you killed in this world! Your nakama is your weakness Straw Hat, get rid of them and your power is limitless!"

Luffy's fist quickly smashed onto Temet's rocky exterior. Temet took a few steps back in amazement as Luffy delivered another solid punch to Temet's midsection, with pieces of rock crumbling away. Luffy went for a third move, but Temet quickly jumped into the air, easily avoiding the attack. Luffy bounced off the ground up into the air with his fists flying. All of Luffy's punches connected with Temet, with a large amount of rock falling to the ground. Both Luffy and Temet returned from near the ceiling and Luffy smiled.

"Just as I thought, you aren't a logia at all, are you?" Luffy shouted, pointing at the large cracks in Temet's armor. Temet closed his eyes for a moment and all of the rock armor around him fell down to the ground.

"You are much smarter than you look, Monkey D. Luffy." Temet said, locking eyes with his opponent once more, "But I'm much smarter than you. Do you honestly think you can bluff your way through this fight! Your body is going to break down if you don't stop this Gear Second nonsense!"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto's voiced cried out from behind the giant rock. Temet gasped as seven Naruto clones filled the room, all of them holding a giant kunai in their right hand and an explosive tag in their left. Naruto kicked the rock, making it crumble down to pebbles and walked up to stand side by side with Luffy as he dusted himself off.

"Naruto, you-"Luffy began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Shut up Luffy! You aren't the only one who has a bone to pick with this guy! You should know that the only way to take him down is to work together!" Naruto shouted, pulling out his own kunai.

"Fine then, have it your way! Let's kick his ass!" Luffy shouted, pounding his fists together. Luffy took a single step forward before freezing and coughing up blood. Luffy stumbled to the side and fell to the ground, with Gear Second quickly deactivating.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted, quickly helping his friend get to his feet. Luffy coughed up a large amount of blood and gasped for air. Temet smirked and extended his right arm. It slowly hardened to a rock before quickly forming a very sharp point at the tip. Naruto's clones quickly rushed Temet, but he destroyed all of them with one swipe of his arm.

"How does it feel to be so weak, Luffy? Do you now realize that protecting your nakama leaves you open to weakness?" Temet said as he slowly approached Naruto and Luffy. Luffy slightly pushed Naruto off of him, showing that he could stand on his own. Luffy's eyes had grown wide with anger as he coughed up some more blood.

"You said that my nakama are my weakness? No… you're wrong! My nakama are the ones that give me strength! Without my nakama… I am nothing! I will die protecting them and that is something you can't even begin to understand!" Luffy shouted, clenching both of his fists as Temet jumped up into the air, pointing his sharp rock sword towards Luffy's heart.

Luffy counted by slightly moving to the left and kicking Temet directly upwards in the air. Temet crashed through the ceiling to the fifth floor and looked down to see Luffy blowing air out of his body as he launched himself towards Temet, his fists flying.

"Gomu Gomu No… STORM!" Luffy shouted as his fists connected with Temet, quickly sending him flying upwards through the other floors. The rock armor surrounding his body crumbled more and more as each punch connected. Temet yelled out in anger as Luffy continued the attack, eventually crashing through to the first floor as Zoro and Oogami clashed swords. Both of them looked in amazement as Luffy finished the attack with a hard punch sending Temet onto the roof of the cave. Luffy joined him on the roof, still panting. Naruto quickly jumped up through the hole created by the attack to join the other two.

"Y-you… you did it Luffy, you won!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the motionless body of Temet directly across from him and Luffy.

"It's not over." Luffy responded, spitting some blood out of his mouth. He took a single step forward before he collapsed once more, Gear Second still taking its toll on his body.

"Luffy! You have to get up Luffy! Fine, I'll finish him off on my own!" Naruto shouted, making the hand sign for more shadow clones. He looked up to see Temet, with both of his arms in the form of the rock blade, rushing towards him. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared to die as he heard the sound of the rock blades connecting with flesh and the splatter of blood. Naruto paused a moment before opening his eyes to see Luffy taking the attack, both of the blades sticking out through his lower back. "L-Luffy!"

"I told you, didn't I? I told you… that I would die… to save my nakama." Luffy muttered before Temet pulled out both of his arms and Luffy fell limp to the ground. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he crawled over to his friend. The tears started to pour out of his eyes and Luffy appeared to have stopped breathing. Naruto closed his eyes and felt the power surging through his body. He clenched his teeth as his fangs grew long and sharp. He slowly got to his feet as his wounds healed and his nails grew long and sharp. Finally, a red aura surrounded his entire body. Naruto looked up and locked eyes with Temet, who glared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto quickly got down on all fours and let out a loud roar, when blew back Temet's hair. Temet got prepared to fight, but Naruto vanished. Temet spun around to see Naruto's fist connect with his face, completely breaking through the rock armor to his actual face. Temet spun around in the air before landing. He tried to get to his feet but Naruto connected with a kick to the side of the head, almost causing Temet to pass out.

Naruto quickly spun around on his left heel, spinning his entire body to connect another fist to Temet's face, once again causing Temet to fly backwards. Temet landed on his feet this time as a small trickle of blood ran down his face. Temet quickly used his arms, still in the rock blade form, and stabbed the roof of the cave and started to laugh.

"I have no idea where your strength came from boy, but you won't be able to defeat me once I use my devil fruit to turn this entire island into a giant weapon!" Temet said.

"The entire island?" Naruto repeated to himself, "He can… turn the island into a weapon?"

**Zoro vs. Oogami**

Zoro and Oogami's swords clashed once more, both of them jumped back, preparing for their next attack. Oogami was panting but Zoro was at full strength. Zoro prepared himself by spinning the two swords in his hands and pointed the tips directly at Oogami. Oogami quickly raised his sword to block, but he suddenly gasped as Zoro quickly sliced his lower gut. Oogami let out a loud scream of anger as he watched his blood drip to the ground.

"Do you know why you can't beat me?" Zoro asked, slightly turning his head to his opponent, "Because unlike you… I actually know how to use a sword!"

Zoro sheathed his swords and started to walk towards Sanji's body. Oogami tried to swing his sword but suddenly he collapsed as a large slash appeared across his chest. He coughed up blood and passed out as his sword slammed onto the ground. Zoro picked up Sanji's body and placed it on his shoulder.

"I guess I better head back towards the Sunny so Chopper can start tending to Sanji's wounds." Zoro said to himself, walking out of the cave as the legendary sword cracked and fell apart.

**To Be Continued.**

_Next Time: The Island Comes to Life! Temet's Ultimate Technique Unleashed!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Island Comes to Life! Temet's Ultimate Technique!**

**On the Thousand Sunny**

The waves crashed against the Sunny and the other small ships around it as the island continued to shake. Robin, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Nami, Chopper, and Kakashi all waited for the fights to come to an end.

"Look, its Zoro and Sanji!" Chopper shouted, pointing at the figure emerging from the jungle. The ground shook violently and Zoro almost dropped Sanji, but he got near the edge of the pier before saying anything.

"Aren't you going to send a lifeboat or something?" he shouted, causing Chopper to go into a panic getting one of the smaller ships to go bring Zoro to the Sunny. Zoro quickly handed over Sanji to Chopper, who quickly took him inside the Sunny for medical treatment.

"How are Sasuke, Naruto, and Luffy doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know about Sasuke, but Naruto and Luffy are fighting Temet as we speak." Zoro said, sitting down and resting for the first time the entire day.

"Wait, you mean you didn't see Sasuke at all?" Kakashi said, trying to get to his feet.

"Come to think of it," Nami said, "We didn't see anyone like the boy you described on our way up."

"That means that… Orochimaru got to him!" Kakashi said, jumping to his feet, but quickly falling back down due to the poison in his body.

"I'll go look for him," Franky said, placing his last bottle of cola into his fridge, "I think I took the least amount of damage from the fights inside the base. I'll be back as soon as I can." He made a large jump, barely reaching the edge of the pier.

**On one of the shores of the island…**

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. He looked to his left and to his right as the ground continued to shake from the battle against Temet. Sasuke tried to roll over but pain shot through his entire body. He moaned loudly as he slowly sat up. He realized that the pain was coming from his neck, so he quickly grabbed it and realized that the seal Kakashi had put on the curse mark was completely rewritten, to make the curse mark even stronger.

"Come on Sasuke… you need to remember what happened after Orochimaru bit you!" he said to himself as the waves crashed against his sandals. Sasuke once again tried to stand up, but the pain was too much for his body to handle. He sat back down and looked out at the ocean.

"_Sasuke… use the power that I've given you and kill Itachi Uchiha!" _Orochimaru's voice suddenly echoed in his head. He placed both hands on his head and screamed.

**Naruto (and Luffy) vs. Temet**

"I didn't think I would be using this against a brat like you, but you've left with me no choice! I am going to use all of the rock on this island and create a giant beast unlike any you've ever seen! The Rock God: Ishimura!" Temet shouted, as he continued to force the ground shake.

"Like I'll let you do that!" Naruto shouted, disappearing in a quick burst towards Temet. Temet laughed as he shot up into the air via a giant rock pillar. Naruto started to run up the pillar, but suddenly a rock made clone of Naruto burst from the pillar and speared him, making them both crash onto the roof of the cave.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he got onto his feet. The rock clone also got to its feet and got into a fighting stance. "It looks like I have to get through myself before I can finish him off!"

Naruto and the rock clone tried to punch each other, but they dodged at the same time and continued to make the same movements, with neither side connecting and gaining an advantage. Naruto stumbled for a brief moment and the rock clone connected a hard punch and sent Naruto flying next to Luffy. Naruto paused for a moment before getting to his feet and his mouth dropped open as Luffy was snoring beside him.

"Luffy, if you can fight you should be awake, not sleeping you idiot!" Naruto shouted, slapping Luffy across the face. Luffy woke up and sat up, picking his nose.

"Is the fight over yet?" Luffy asked his eyes half closed.

"Obviously not, Temet is trying to convert all of the rock onto the island to create some kind of giant monster and he has created a rock clone of me to make sure that I can't stop him!" Naruto explained as the rock clone waited for Naruto to try and climb the pillar again.

"Crap, these two holes are pretty painful." Luffy said, jumping to his feet, "But I'm sure if I had some meat I'd be OK. Oh wait, I forgot I had meat in my pockets!" he said with a smile, pulling out a large piece of meat and quickly eating it. Naruto, who was now back to his original form, stared at Luffy with a blank expression.

"Yosh, let's go destroy this clone and stop Temet!" Luffy said, pounding his two fists together.

"Sounds good to me! But I'll tell you this, he mimics every move I make so there is no way that I'll be able to beat him." Naruto said, staring directly at the clone.

"Then leave him to me!" Luffy shouted and broke out in a run towards the clone. Luffy jumped into the air, glancing up at the top of the pillar, which was now covered by a dome.

"Gomu Gomu No… Stamp!" Luffy shouted, sending his foot flying towards the Naruto clone. The clone quickly avoided the move and charged at Naruto, knowing its target. Luffy landed on the ground and spun around to face the clone. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy shouted, sending his fist flying towards the clone and quickly destroying it. Naruto rushed past Luffy and started to run directly up the pillar.

Naruto almost reached the top when the entire island started to violently shake and Naruto lost his balance. Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around and brought him back down to safety. As the ground continued to shake mountains started to appear all over the island, and the cave they were standing also started to grow in size. Both Luffy and Naruto quickly jumped back down the regular ground, where most of the jungle had already shot up into the sky.

Soon the mountains started to come together to form a large torso, while some of the regular ground started to form arms and legs. Luffy and Naruto both looked on in shock and amazement as a giant being made entirely of rock was slowly formed. The pillar that Temet was on took the shape of the head, with Temet's dome resting on top and the giant figure was motionless.

After another pause the beast suddenly roared, using Temet's voice. The giant looked down at Luffy and Naruto, who were both looking at the figure in amazement.

"Do you see the true power of the Ban Ban Fruit, Straw Hat? This entire island has almost been entirely stripped of land! The only land left is the ground that you stand on!" Temet shouted, using the giant rock figure to speak, "This is my ultimate technique, the island Ishimura in its true form!"

**On the Thousand Sunny…**

"IT'S A MONSTER!" Usopp shouted, right before he fell backwards and passed out. Nami and Robin both look at the Ishimura in pure amazement while Zoro continues to sleep. Brook quickly passed out beside Usopp.

"So that's the Rock God Ishimura…" Robin said, leaning against the side of the Sunny.

"L-Luffy and Naruto are supposed to fight that thing?" Nami asked, also leaning on the side of the Sunny.

"I hope that Naruto is OK and I also hope that Franky finds Sasuke in time…" Kakashi said the doubt clear in his voice.

**On the Beach, with Sasuke…**

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked himself as he looked at the Ishimura stand tall over the entire island. Franky ran directly past Sasuke, calling out his name. "Franky, I'm over here!" he shouted. Franky quickly turned and ran to Sasuke and lifted him onto his shoulders, causing Sasuke to scream loudly in pain.

"Relax; Chopper should be able to take care of your wounds!" Franky shouted as he started to run towards the port once more. "But I must say that thing is pretty impressive."

**Naruto and Luffy vs. Ishimura and Temet**

"You have got to be kidding me! How are we supposed to destroy this thing?" Naruto shouted, looking over at Luffy, who was deep in thought. Luffy quickly bit his thumb.

"I think I have an idea… Gear… Third!" Luffy said, blowing on his thumb. Suddenly his entire arm grew at least ten sizes. Naruto's mouth hung open as the air spread through Luffy's entire body, "Hone Fusen!"

Luffy moved all of the air into his fist and stretched his arm onto the shoulder of Ishimura, who just stared at the giant fist. Luffy then sent himself flying towards the Ishimura, pulling back his expanded his fist and smiling.

"Gumo Gumo no… Gigant Pistol!" Luffy shouted, his giant fist slamming into the Ishimura, causing it to stumble. Luffy, while falling quickly moved the air into his right foot, "Gumo Gumo no… Gigant Whip!" he said, slamming his foot into Ishimura, leaving a large hole.

Then Luffy moved the air into both of his arms, the Ishimura quickly moved its arm and slammed Luffy directly in the face, sending him flying back down towards Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way as Luffy crashed to the ground, now in a midget form, the side effect of using Gear Third.

"Oh crap, he knocked all of the air out of me!" Luffy said, sitting up as Naruto burst out into laughter, "Oi, shut up! I'm only like this the same amount of time that I used Gear Third."

"Well whatever you did it worked pretty well, but now I think it's angry!" Naruto said, as Ishimura glared down at the two of them, its foot was suddenly directly above them, about to slam down. Luffy quickly turned back to his regular size and once again bit his thumb.

"Gear Third: Hone Fusen! Gumo Gumo no Gigant Fusen!" Luffy quickly shouted, moving the air quickly to his chest as he repelled Ishimura's stomp and knocked the giant creature off its balance. Luffy quickly used the giant's shoulder to propel himself into the air, this time Naruto was on Luffy's back. Naruto jumped off of Luffy and landed on the shoulder of the giant creature.

"Enough screwing around Ishimura kill them!" Temet shouted. Ishimura slowly turned to face Luffy, who knew the power of the giant. Luffy quickly moved all of the air into both of his arms and started to rapidly fire punches towards the giant.

"This is the end! Gumo Gumo no Gigant Gatling!" Luffy shouted as all of the punches started to smash into the Ishimura. The giant's body started to fall apart as Naruto quickly made his way to Temet's dome at the top of the head. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone to form a Rasengan. Naruto smashed the Rasengan into the dome and completely destroyed it, Temet's body almost completely fused with the giant's head.

Naruto took a single step forward, as Ishimura slowly toppled over from Luffy's attack, and smashed the Rasengan into Temet's chest, causing him to shout in pain as Naruto jumped out of the dome and landed in Luffy's hand. Luffy and Naruto quickly returned to the ground, with Luffy turning back to his chibi form.

Ishimura landed on the ground and the entire earth started to shake, with giant waves pounding into the ships in the port. Moments later Ishimura started to become the normal island once more, with Temet unconscious in the remains of his dome. A few minutes after Ishimura fell the island returned to its normal shape, minus the village, port, and jungle. The citizens of the island quickly docked in the spot the port used to be and ran up to Luffy and Naruto, who were both lying down near the middle of the island.

The Straw Hats, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura also ran towards the two heroes. Soon both of them were surrounded by people congratulating them on defeating Temet. Luffy and Naruto looked at each other shook hands.

"We did it!" they both yelled.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_All of the Straw Hats and Team Seven get onto the Thousand Sunny. _

"_Why are you guys coming with us, shouldn't you return to your homeland?" Sanji asked, talking to Kakashi._

"_I've decided that we'll help all of you get back to the Grand Line after all of the help you gave us." Kakashi said with a smile._

"_Oh no!" Nami shrieked, getting everyone's attention, "We have one more day to get back to the Grand Line or the log pose will reset!"_

"_Actually young lady," an old man said from the port, "There is something you should know about that…"_

_Next Time: Farewell Ishimura Island! Onwards to the Legendary Shura Island!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Farewell Ishimura Island! Onwards to Shura!**

"I don't believe it, they defeated that giant thing!" Sakura said as she joined the crowd surrounding Luffy and Naruto. Luffy and Naruto were on their feet dancing with Chopper, Usopp, and Brook during the celebration of their victory.

"I think the time for celebrations are… OVER!" a familiar voice shouted from across the island. Everyone froze, including Luffy and Naruto as Temet slowly walked towards the group, heavily wounded. "Do you honestly think… that I, Temet… could be defeated… by some stupid kids?" he shouted.

"Look out, it's time that I finished this." Luffy said, walking out in front of the crowd to face Temet, "Do you see it now, Temet? Do you see how strong the bond between me and my nakama is? Do you finally understand that nakama make you strong?"

"SHUT UP STRAW HAT, THIS TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!" Temet roared, turning both of his arms into rock blades before charged at Luffy. Luffy sent both of his arms flying backwards as he looked up at the running Temet.

"Gomu Gomu No… BAZOOOOOOKA!" Luffy shouted, sending both arms flying towards Temet. Temet went to swing but it was too late, the impact of Luffy's attack sent him flying up into the air and out of sight. Luffy stumbled and almost fell, but Kakashi helped him to his feet.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him ever again," Kakashi said while smiling under his mask, "Good job you two!"

"Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said, thrusting his fist into the air, "You should have expected nothing less of the future Hokage!" Naruto started to cheer with the others until he stumbled and collapsed to the ground. Luffy tried to walk over to Naruto as well but then he collapsed onto the ground as well. Everyone went into a panic as they rushed both Luffy and Naruto to the Thousand Sunny for treatment.

**Two Days Later…**

Ishimura Island is still in recovery from the gigantic battle between the alliance of the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Seven against Temet. During the battle the island came to life, destroying the town and the entire jungle and after the battle was over the island had become a wasteland. The two fighters that defeated Temet, Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki, have been sleeping for two days straight.

Finally on their third day on the island, both Luffy and Naruto suddenly awoke on the Thousand Sunny, which had docked on the far side of a mountain left over from Temet to make sure the World Government didn't discover them. Luffy immediately demanded meat while Naruto asked to see both Sasuke and Sakura. As Sanji cooked, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all arrived at the Sunny to check on their teammate.

"Are we going to be leaving for Konoha now that we're done?" Naruto asked as Luffy devoured the first plate of meat that Sanji had brought into the room.

"We have to report to Lady Tsunade about Temet. We didn't capture him like she wanted but I don't think we'll have to worry about coming back for another fight anytime soon. To directly answer your question though, yes we are leaving for Konoha in the morning." Kakashi said.

"But what about Luffy and the others, will we ever see them again?" Naruto asked. Kakashi paused as Sasuke and Sakura's eyes both shifted towards the ground.

"Of course you will!" Luffy shouted with a large amount of meat in his mouth, "We're nakama, remember?"

"Don't you think we owe them something? After all we might not have been able to find Temet, let alone beat him with their help!" Naruto pleaded, but Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto, you don't understand do you? They are pirates and we are shinobi. We work for the World Government which means that technically we are enemies." Kakashi explained. Naruto banged his fist on the bed and jumped to his feet.

"Forget what the rules say! Luffy saved my life and I'm going with them to the next island whether you like it or not!" Naruto said. Sasuke suddenly punched Naruto in the face, sending him crashing back onto the bed, "What is your deal?"

"Do you not realize that if you go with them you'll be committing treason against the World Government and Konoha? Don't say things that you can't take back!" Sasuke barked. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and he gulped before taking a step back.

Franky quickly ran into the room and he stopped, completely out of breath. Everyone stared at Franky and he quickly turned to Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven.

"There are some masked shinobi out there… and they just attacked Usopp and Robin!" Franky said. Luffy dropped his meat and jumped to his feet. Sanji let out a battle cry.

"ANBU…" Kakashi muttered, "Whatever you do, don't engage them! I can deal with them myself, just worry about your nakama and get ready to leave this island!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I can't listen to what you say," Luffy said, placing his Straw Hat down on his bed and walking towards the door, "We're enemies, right? And people that you know just attacked my nakama… I have no choice but to help them."

"Luffy, don't! You could get yourself killed!" Kakashi said, but Luffy walked out of the door with Franky and Sanji following him a few moments later. Team Seven all looked at each other for a moment before getting up and walking to the deck of the ship.

Kakashi gasped as he looked out to see four ANBU agents standing in front of Luffy, Sanji, Franky, and Zoro. He quickly pushed Naruto and the others back inside the ship and peered around the corner to watch the events about to take place.

Luffy cracked his knuckles as the ANBU simply stood their ground, not moving a single inch. One of the ANBU quickly drew a sword and jumped towards Luffy, but Zoro quickly drew one of his blades and blocked the attack with little effort. The ANBU across from Luffy moved his hand in front of his comrades and the other three ANBU took a few steps back.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, correct?" the ANBU agent asked and Luffy nodded in response, "I would like to apologize for attacking your crewmates, we had mistaken them for agents of Temet. Normally we would be here to try and capture you but we know that you assisted Team Seven in defeating Temet so we received orders to let you escape this island. But I would appreciate it if you told me the whereabouts of Kakashi and Team Seven."

"I haven't seen them since the fight ended," Luffy said, "I think they set sail to go back to your village or whatever."

"I see," the ANBU said, "Thank you for help." Then in an instant all of the ANBU were gone. Luffy paused for a minute before he turned around to see Kakashi standing on the deck of the ship.

"Why did you lie?" Kakashi asked. After a pause Luffy's serious expression changed to a giant smile as he boarded the ship.

"So we can have one more adventure together of course!" Luffy said. Naruto and Sakura stood in the doorway with a smile while Sasuke's expression remained neutral. "We're setting sail tonight so we can try and get into the Grand Line, this island did have cola, right Franky?"

"I told you they had never heard of it, which is why we were supposed to leave for the next island two days ago!" Franky said, in response.

"Wait a second that means that we only have-"Luffy began.

"That's right; we only have one day left before the log pose resets itself." Franky said, somberly.

"Actually, I have some great news about that!" Nami shouted from the mainland. Everyone quickly spun around to see Nami and Brook, who was carrying Usopp and Robin with Chopper right behind them. "I learned from an old man in the town that a log pose can't reset in the any of the four seas because none of the islands have a magnetic pull! He was also kind enough to give me a compass that should lead us directly to the next island, Shura."

"Shura?" Zoro said immediately, "Shura, the island of the legendary samurai?"

"That's right; according to that old man they should have some cola there!" Nami said as she boarded the Sunny with the others.

"Shouldn't the four of you be going?" Sanji asked, looking directly at Team Seven.

"Actually," Kakashi said, "I've decided that we're going to stay with you guys until you can get to the Grand Line. It's only fair; after all you guys did help us take down Temet."

A large smile formed on Naruto and Luffy's faces as they quickly began to dance and celebrate. Sanji and Sasuke quickly got the two of them to stop overreacting.

"All right captain, I think we're all set to leave." Franky said with everyone looking out at the sea in anticipation.

"All right then! Let's go to Shura Island!" Luffy shouted, pumping both of his fists into the area. Everyone let out a cheer as Franky raised the anchor while Sanji and Zoro opened the sails. Within moments the Thousand Sunny was leaving the island. Sanji looked back for a brief moment before joining the rest of the crew and Team Seven in the feast that he had spent the entire day preparing.

**In an unknown location…**

"Orochimaru-sama has returned!" a random thug shouted into the base. Suddenly the thin hallway was filled with thugs as Orochimaru slowly entered the hallway, with Yukari walking behind him. At the end of the hallway a single man stood in front of Orochimaru. He had silver hair and pushed up his glasses as he brushed the dust off of his purple shirt and pants. Orochimaru smiled as the man turned around to pick up a scroll.

"So you finally found the scroll, eh Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, licking his lips.

"Yes, I've determined that the sword you are looking for is indeed on Shura Island, in the West Blue." Kabuto said, reading from the scroll, "The Legendary Ken-Oh blade used by Roah the conqueror is said to be hidden in the catacombs of the samurai on Shura island." He continued.

"Excellent. You should notify the Sound Four that its time they did something. I'm bringing them with me." Orochimaru said, Kabuto locked eyes with Yukari, who had a blank expression on his face the entire time.

"I'm going to have ask who this is." Kabuto said, not breaking his eye contact.

"This is Yukari; I want you to run some tests on him while I'm gone. I expect to learn about his powers when I return." Orochimaru said, immediately turning around walking towards the entrance to the base.

_Yes Sasuke, we will meet again just like I thought… on Shura Island… I'm looking forward to it._

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_It's time for a new adventure!" Luffy shouted, as everyone finished their feast._

"_Zoro, I have a question," Nami said, "Why did you seem so nervous when I told you what island we were going to?"_

"_You mean you've never heard the legend of Shura Island?" Zoro asked. Suddenly the door behind Zoro opened and Robin, Chopper, and Usopp joined the large group._

"_We're going to Shura Island?" Robin asked, with worry in her voice, "You do realize, Miss Navigator, that Shura Island is cursed by the Ken-Oh and Hokuto blades?"_

_Next Time: The Cursed Blades of Shura Island! The Legend of Roah and Kenshiro!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Cursed Blades of Shura Island! The Legend of Raoh and Kenshiro!**

Ishimura Island had faded across the horizon as the Thousand Sunny continued its journey towards the next island in the West Blue, Shura. The sun shined brightly onto the passengers of the ship as they all eagerly awaited their next adventure.

"Hey Nami, how long will it take to get to Shura?" Luffy asked, simply playing with his straw hat. Nami took a drink from her water bottle before turning to face the pirate captain.

"It should be at least two more days." Nami said. Luffy and Naruto both began to sulk instantly, "Listen there is nothing I can do about that! The islands are actually pretty far apart you know! I just hope that Shura has everything that we are looking for." As Nami finished her sentence, the door to the medical room opened at Robin and Usopp walked out, a little dazed. They were greeted with smiles from everyone on board and Kakashi apologized for the actions of the ANBU.

"Excuse me Miss Navigator, but did I hear you correctly when you said Shura Island?" Robin asked, sitting down next to the ship's navigator.

"Yeah, according to the villagers on Ishimura Island Shura should have all of the supplies we need to get back to the Grand Line." Nami said. Robin's eyes instantly grew wide and a single drop of sweat ran down her face.

"You do know that Shura Island is cursed by the Ken-Oh and Hokuto blades, right? It's also one of the most violent places in the entire world." Robin said.

"Curse? Violent place? That sounds like a great place for an adventure!" Luffy said the excitement in his eyes.

"Quite the opposite actually," Robin said, "The Legendary Samurai Kenshiro and Raoh came from Shura Island."

"Legendary samurai?" Zoro asked, joining Robin, Luffy, Nami, and Naruto at the table, "I can't say I ever heard of either of them."

"I doubt that you would, because the World Government contained the incident and erased the two of them from history. It's a very long story but I'm pretty positive that I know the entire story by heart… it was one of my favorites when I was a child on Ohara." Robin said, "It all started around 500 years ago on Shura Island…"

**500 Years Ago…**

"Kenshiro, come over here!" the young boy shouted. Another young boy, Kenshiro, with short black hair and blue eyes turned around. He smiled and ran over to the other boy. They stood in front of each other and there was a long pause. The other young boy, who had blonde hair and green eyes, suddenly changed his expression from happy to angry.

"What's wrong Raoh?" Kenshiro asked, "Did someone else get hurt down in the village?"

"It goes a little past that Kenshiro… they killed Bat! Bat was killed by his own brother after they fought over the health of their mother! Why is this island so violent, Kenshiro?" Raoh said, a few tears running down his face.

"I don't know, but since we are training at the samurai temple we shouldn't even worry about what is going on in the town. It is none of our business anymore. Besides, you turn ten tomorrow, right? You aren't allowed to cry anymore, Raoh!" Kenshiro said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"One day I'm going to change this world… I'm going to change Shura Island and become the savior of this land! I won't let anyone else get hurt!" Raoh said, and stormed off towards the temple. Kenshiro watched him as he ran up the steps. Kenshiro was moments from following when a tall figure emerged from behind a tree. Kenshiro grabbed the hilt of his katana and prepared to strike until the figure revealed itself to be his teacher, Toki.

"Kenshiro, I see that you are getting worried about Raoh," Toki said, "But I can tell you that he is young, just like you. He can say one thing today and completely change his mind tomorrow. The two of you are some of the greatest young samurais that this island has produced in many years. There is talk of the two of you being the ones from the great prophecy."

"So one of us is going to try and destroy the world and the other will stop him by sealing both of us away into our blades?" Kenshiro asked sarcastically.

"If that is what fate has decided for the two of you," Toki said, "Now, let us return to the temple… we have some training to do."

**Seven Years Later**

A great storm approached the island of Shura. Raoh and Kenshiro had become two of the greatest samurai in history. Their fame had even reached the New World and the Grand Line. The World Government constantly called on the two of them to settle matters in other countries. But on this fateful day, Kenshiro was the only one called away. Raoh, who was already becoming tired of keeping peace, was furious. He waited on the shores of Shura Island for three days, his sword ready to duel with Kenshiro for the first time. But Kenshiro never returned to Shura.

With the thoughts of his best friend killed Roah went into a blind rage. He slowly entered the small villages on Shura Island, which praised him as a God. He looked around for a moment before demanding that all of the men got into a line near the edge of the village. Each village on the island listened to his request and Raoh began his conquest.

"As of right now… I am recruiting all of you into my army. We are going to overthrow the World Government starting with this island. We must avenge the death of Kenshiro!" Raoh shouted, and all of the men let out a battle cry.

Within a week Raoh had gathered a massive army just from the men on the island of Shura. He approached the Marine Headquarters on the far side of the island, which was also the same place the lawmakers of Shura lived. One of the marine officials walked up to Raoh, whose army was hiding in the forest surrounding the headquarters.

"Lord Raoh, what are you doing here?" the marine officer asked. Raoh stared up at the World Government flag, ignoring the question of the officer. "Lord Raoh, are you listening to me?"

Raoh slowly shifted his eyes down towards the marine, who took a step back in fear. Raoh clenched his fist and landed an extremely forceful punch to the marine's gut. The marine coughed up a large amount of blood and died instantly, falling directly in front of Raoh's feet.

"World Government," Raoh boomed, "Today is the day that Raoh begins his ultimate conquest! Destroy this Marine Base!" he continued and suddenly his army rushed from the forest and met the small amount of marines that were willing to fight.

Within hours Raoh had completely taken control of Shura Island. He called for five warships to be sent to the island directly from Marineford.

This day signaled the beginning of a new era in the world. As Roah sailed around the West Blue, he sank hundreds of ships, marines and pirate alike, on his conquest. His army continued to grow as he recruited any male survivors of his attacks. After three months of Kenshiro's disappearance from the West Blue, Raoh had conquered all of the islands. The warship he was currently using was severely damaged and on its last voyage he went to an island of shipwrights and had them build the strongest warship they could with the materials they had. After two weeks of constant labor the Kukuoh warship was designed and built.

"Where are we going next, Lord Raoh?" one of his high ranking soldiers asked. Raoh was silent for a moment before he stood up and addressed his entire military.

"We are… going to the Grand Line! We will knock on the door of the World Government… and completely destroy it!" Raoh shouted, getting a loud response from his men.

Just like he promised Raoh left his stronghold on Shura Island and departed on Kukuoh towards the Grand Line. Raoh reached the Grand Line within a few days and quickly took over the first island he found, known as Drum Island. He knew that he was a great distance away from Marineford and that it would take months to finally reach the World Governments grand headquarters. As he continued his journey, he heard his first disappointing news from the West Blue.

"Lord Raoh, I have just received word that one of our strongholds was completely destroyed." An officer said, kneeling in front of Raoh.

"Was it the marines?" Roah asked and the officer shook his head, "A band of pirates?" Once again the officer shook his head, "Then who did it? Who destroyed one of my strongholds?"

"They said… it was a single man wielding a very powerful blade! He appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the stronghold and killed everyone in it within thirty minutes!" the officer said. Raoh was silent as he stood up. He approached the officer and grabbed him by the throat, applying as much pressure as he could.

"You must train weak soldiers; as a result… you are relieved of your duties." Raoh said and instantly crushed the officer's neck, killing him on the spot. Raoh dropped the body and turned to look out at the ocean.

"Kenshiro… you were alive after all." He muttered with a large smile on his face, "I would like to see you stop me now."

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Raoh and his army reach the bay of Marineford. Raoh has brief negotiations with the Fleet Admiral, but everything falls through when one of the admirals attack Raoh's army. _

"_The World Government… is now under my control!" Raoh shouted as the war began._

_Meanwhile, Kenshiro returns to Shura Island and approaches Raoh's largest stronghold._

"_Raoh… I will undo the damage you have done… and return peace to this world." He said._

_Next Time: Raoh's Supreme Rule! The Return of Kenshiro and the Grand Duel!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Raoh's Supreme Rule! The Return of Kenshiro and the Grand Duel!**

Kenshiro approached Shura Island in complete darkness, with Raoh's scouts using a lighthouse to detect any intruders trying to reach the island. Kenshiro docked his small ship on the south shore and stood on the sand of his homeland for the first time in over five months. He took a deep breath and placed left hand on his blade as he carefully walked down the beach and towards the village that he once called home.

"What have you done to our homeland, Raoh?" Kenshiro asked himself as he saw large patrols of soldiers walking up and down the village streets. Kenshiro noticed a wanted poster with his face on it and a bounty of 50,000,000. "As I thought, you have been searching for me."

Kenshiro took a single step into the street was surrounded by a large patrol immediately. Before any of the men could speak Kenshiro drew his blade and killed all of the soldiers with a single swipe of his blade. As their bodies fell to the ground in pieces Kenshiro turned his attention to the giant stronghold near the north shore of the island.

Kenshiro left the village as quickly as he arrived and was soon on the old path towards the old samurai temple. Kenshiro heard the alarms go off in the village and panic quickly spread. Kenshiro soon stood in front of his old temple and prepared to continue his journey when his teacher, Toki, emerged from the temple holding his own blade high.

"Who is lurking out there?" Toki shouted, "Show yourself!"

"It is me," Kenshiro said and Toki lowered his blade and a look of glee appeared on his face, "I have not come to stay Master. I know that Raoh has been doing the past few months and I intend to stop him. After all… isn't that what the prophecy states?"

"So you finally believe in the prophecy, Kenshiro?" Toki asked as he sheathed his blade.

"At this point I have no choice, Master. Over the past few months I have seen many terrible things in this world; I no longer know what to believe." Kenshiro replied.

"Well I'll tell you that the prophecy is far from fiction my pupil. It is time that you learn the ultimate samurai technique that not even Raoh knows." Toki said.

"You told us we had mastered all possible techniques." Kenshiro said, finally turning to face his Master.

"This technique can only be used once and only the greatest samurai can successfully use it. Kenshiro, we don't have much time… but I am willing to teach you… the Musou Tensei."

"Musou Tensei?" Kenshiro repeated and Toki nodded.

"Yes, the soul sealing technique… the only way to stop Raoh at the present time."

**With Raoh**

"Reporting in," a soldier said as he walked into the room and kneeled before Raoh, who was once again sitting back on his throne at the top of his warship, "I have just been told that overnight an entire patrol force was slaughtered on Shura. The culprit escaped before the alarm system went off but we know that he is still on the island. Do you have a recommended course of action, Lord Raoh?"

"Kenshiro… you have returned to Shura, eh? There is no course of action." Raoh said.

"What do you mean my lord? We can't just let all of our men be killed just because we are in the West Blue!" the soldier said, getting up onto his feet.

"Shura is a lost cause now, just like Ishimura. You just need to work on getting us access to Marineford. You are dismissed." Raoh said and the soldier hesitated before turning around walking out. After making sure the soldier left, Raoh clenched his fists and banged them against the wall of the warship, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"If we don't reach Marineford within the next week… Kenshiro will catch up to me!"

**Three Days Later, on Shura**

Kenshiro stood on the top of the stronghold, looking out at the ocean as he sheathed his blade. He turned around to look at the blood splattered all over the walls and floor. He walked through the stronghold and piled up all of the bodies together. He said a simple prayer and lit the entire stronghold on fire. Kenshiro joined Toki in front of the stronghold as it slowly burned down.

"I presume you will be taking one of his warships and pursuing him in the Grand Line." Toki said as Kenshiro started to walk past him. "You might not come back from those waters, Kenshiro."

"No matter what… I will not be returning, Master." Kenshiro said and continued his slow walk towards Raoh's port on Shura.

A few tears ran down Toki's face as he watched his greatest pupil disappear in the sunset, on a large warship heading for the Grand Line. He turned around and started a slow walk towards the samurai temple as a few people celebrated the destruction of Raoh's temple.

"I have raised two great men," Toki muttered to himself, "Kenshiro is the greatest samurai in history now… but I shall hope that neither of them are revived and the effects of Musou Tensei are not broken by one with a heart of pure evil or of pure good."

**At Marineford, the headquarters of the Marines, with Raoh and his army**

"So you think you can just conquer the world so easily?" the fleet admiral asked as he talked with Raoh on the deck of Kukuoh.

"So far it hasn't been that hard." Raoh said, not breaking eye contact with the admiral.

"I see… then I guess that means we are at a standstill. The World Government will not bow down to one man." The fleet admiral replied.

"That really is a shame, admiral." Raoh said. He grabbed his blade and quickly drew it. The fleet admiral gasped and tried to draw his own blade but Raoh cut him in half with one swipe of his blade. Raoh sheathed his sword and looked out at the bay of Marineford, where the marines and his army awaited a response.

"The fleet admiral is dead! Destroy Marineford and kill everyone!" Raoh shouted and his army let out a battle cry. Within a few minutes chaos engulfed Marineford. Raoh watched from the safety of his warship as his army slowly began to overpower the marines. With their leader dead and the three admirals currently away on individual assignments, the morale of the soldiers was low.

After two days of nonstop battle the short war came to an end. Raoh looked out at the battlefield with a large smile on his face. He walked into the bay of Marineford with bodies lying everywhere and joined the survivors of his army.

"Finally… the world is mine for the taking!" Raoh shouted and getting a loud victory cheer from his men. Raoh quickly froze and his eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to see Kukuoh sinking into the water. He let out a roar of anger as a single figure emerged from the flames of the warship. Kenshiro stood on one side of the bay and Raoh stood on the other.

"Kenshiro, we meet again my old friend." Raoh yelled. Kenshiro stood his ground and did not move an inch. "Are you not impressed with the empire that I built in your absence? It's just like I said when we were kids. I said I was going to take over the world and today I took down Marineford! I have crippled the World Government Kenshiro! You are too late!"

"I'm afraid you are incorrect, Raoh. Today does not mark the fall of the World Government." Kenshiro replied, still standing in the same spot, "It marks the end of your empire."

Without saying another word Raoh drew his blade and charged at Kenshiro. Kenshiro gripped the hilt of his blade and slowly drew it as Raoh made his charge. Kenshiro got into a defensive stance as Raoh launched himself into the air, swinging his blade in a blind rage. The two blades connected and there was no movement for a moment. Suddenly, a large shockwave came from the blades, destroying more buildings in Marineford and forcing Raoh's army to fly into the air. One of the few survivors gasped as he looked at the two blades connected.

"J-just as I thought! Raoh wields the Ken-Oh blade… and Kenshiro has the Hokuto blade!" he muttered before collapsing and dying on the spot.

"Raoh… while I was gone you pursued a path of evil. You chose for all of this to happen and now I have come to return peace to this world. Raoh today is the last day that you kill a man!" Kenshiro said, his eyes turning completely white. Raoh tried to pull his blade back but realized that the two blades had fused together.

"What the hell are you doing, Kenshiro?" Raoh shouted as he tried to let go of his blade, but his hands were stuck to the hilt, "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Musou Tensei." Kenshiro said, and there was a bright flash as Raoh screamed in pain. His voice quickly faded and nothing was left but the two blades hovering in the air before breaking apart and falling to the ground.

Toki suddenly appeared on the battlefield, where the few survivors tended to each other. All of Raoh's army was dead and only a few marines were not killed or severely injured during the battle. Toki walked up to the blades that his pupils had left behind. Once again, a few tears ran down Toki's face as he picked up the two blades.

"I will return the two of you to the place that everything started… hopefully the two of you will rest on Shura forever." Toki said and disappeared once more, leaving no trace of him, Kenshiro, or Raoh.

**Present Day**

"Since then Shura Island has not produced a single samurai and Toki closed down the legendary temple. He also hid the two blades of Raoh and Kenshiro somewhere on the island. It's been 500 years and no one has been able to find them. Even though Shura no longer produces samurai it still puts out great warriors and the island's laws are as strict as ever… we'll be lucky to not be sentenced to death the moment we arrive in port." Robin said, finishing the story. There was silence before Luffy slowly stood up and placed his straw hat on his head.

"All right, it's decided! We're going to Shura Island and I'm going to find Kenshiro's blade!" Luffy said and everyone looked at him with a shocked expression, except for Naruto and Zoro.

"The Ken-Oh and Hakuto blades… I wouldn't mind adding them to my collection." Zoro said with a smirk.

"You're all crazy!" Sakura said, shivering from the thoughts of Raoh also being brought back.

"That's our captain for you." Nami said with a smile, "There is no changing his mind. All right then… everyone, we're officially going to Shura! The Holy Land of Devils!"

"It's time for a new adventure!" Luffy shouted, jumping up into the air and starting a short dance with Naruto, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper.

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_The Thousand Sunny is instantly attacked by a small group of strong men wearing samurai armor. Nami tries to make peace with them but they try to attack her first. Sanji blocks the punch directly in front of Nami's face._

"_Attacking a lady? What kind of warrior does that?"_

_Luffy ignores all of them and runs directly into the town, with Naruto quickly following him._

"_We can't let those two run wild alone! We need to take care of this problem immediately!" Nami shouted._

_Next Time: Surrounded at Port! Arrival at Shura: The Holy Land of Devils!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Surrounded at Port! Arrival at Shura: The Holy Land of Devils!**

"Orochimaru-sama, I think you will see that everything is ready for your journey to Shura." Kabuto said, walking into Orochimaru's room. Orochimaru let out a nasty cough, spitting out some blood before he turned to face Kabuto.

"Are the Sound 4 ready as well?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto nodded, "Excellent. I can promise that when I return I will have Raoh and Sasuke coming with us."

"Do you think you can convince Sasuke to join us this time?" Kabuto asked.

"I made his seal stronger on Ishimura Island Kabuto; he just doesn't know it yet. If he really thirsts for power like he claims he'll realize that the power he can achieve by joining us is immeasurable! "Orochimaru said before letting out an evil laugh.

A few moments later four shadowy figures entered the room, walking past Kabuto. The only female had bright red hair and an odd hat on her head. She was wearing the same outfit as Orochimaru, the same as the other three. One of the males was large and had orange hair with a Mohawk with two lines of hair on the sides of his head. Another had black hair and four arms; he was also the only one wearing a sound headband. Finally, there was one with two heads, lipstick, and bluish-grey hair. The one with two heads stood in front and kneeled in front of Orochimaru.

"We are ready to leave, Orochimaru-sama." He said.

"Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and of course the largest, Jirobo… you are my strongest fighters. I will need your help to keep Raoh under control once we bring him back to this world, are you ready for this difficult task?" Orochimaru asked, and all four nodded and kneeled in front of him.

"Of course, we will serve you until we die." Sakon said as the group of four rose to their feet, "Whatever you ask, we will do without fail!"

"Good… then we will leave for Shura in three days! We will capture Raoh and Sasuke and bring them back here and become truly invincible!" Orochimaru said with a wide smile.

**On the Thousand Sunny**

Sasuke suddenly dropped to his knees and let out a loud scream. Everyone quickly rushed over to see what the problem was and Kakashi immediately noticed that Sasuke was holding onto his shoulder. He quickly picked up Sasuke and ran with Chopper into the medicine room and quickly laid Sasuke down onto a bed.

"Sasuke, what is happening to your seal? Who released it?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"It was… him." Sasuke answered in between screams. Kakashi closed his eyes for a minute and let out a deep sigh. He quickly made a few hand signs and placed two of his fingers onto the seal. Sasuke let out another loud scream before quickly passing out onto the bed.

"What was that? What did you do?" Chopper asked, clearly worried.

"I placed a temporary seal onto his curse mark. We may have a very powerful foe waiting for us on Shura." Kakashi replied, "All Sasuke needs to do is rest, even after we arrive in Shura in a few hours."

**A Few Hours Later**

"There it is! I can see Shura Island!" Usopp shouted from the top of the mast. Luffy quickly emerged from the dining room and looked out at the horizon, where Shura was getting larger and larger. Luffy shouted in excitement as they approached the island. A few minutes later the ship was nearing port when Zoro noticed a few large figures running around the cliffs of the island.

"Something isn't right about this place." Zoro said, joining everyone on the deck of the ship, "I swear I just saw a few large people running towards the port."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination Zoro, did Robin's legend make you paranoid about Shura?" Nami teased but Zoro glared at her in response, "I apologize, and please don't kill me." She said, giving Zoro a short bow.

Before Zoro could say another word five large figures jumped from the cliffs and landed on the ship. All five were large men wearing heavy samurai armor, but none of them carried blades. Zoro quickly drew his three blades while everyone else prepared to fight.

"Why are you on this island?" one of the men asked.

"We are here to pick up some supplies before returning to the Grand Line. I can't say that I appreciate the rude welcoming." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"We refuse to give supplies to pirates or shinobi!" another man said, stepping towards Luffy and Naruto.

"Then I guess we'll just have to steal them, like pirates." Robin said. All five men took a single step back before one of them launched themselves into the air, his fist going for Nami's face. Sanji acted quickly and blocked the punch with his foot, but his bone cracked and Sanji fell to one knee.

"Their punches are far from normal! These guys are strong!" Sanji said, holding onto his injured foot, "But you guys have some balls… attacking a lady first."

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed as the man smirked and turned his attention back towards her. Nami took a few steps back until Franky stood in between her and the man.

"I don't think you should be messing with my nakama." He said, pulling off the skin of his right hand. Franky prepared to fight until the man was suddenly blown off of the ship by Luffy's Jet Pistol. The other four quickly turned towards Luffy, who was still in his fighting stance.

"Get off of my ship." Luffy said, glaring at the four warriors. There was a pause before the warriors charged towards Luffy, who shook his head. "Gumo Gumo no Jet Muchi!"

Luffy quickly sent the four warriors crashing into the cliffs of the island, his foot quickly snapping back to the rest of his body. Luffy deactivated Gear Second and turned towards the island, where the port was now visible.

"Now we can start our adventure without a single interruption!" Luffy said, ready to jump off of the ship.

"Luffy… I think we should pass by this island and keep going just look what they did to Sanji!" Nami pleaded, joining her captain.

"Nami-swan, I'm overjoyed that you care about my well being, but I want to fight one of those warriors again and pay them back for what they tried to do to you." Sanji said, getting to his feet, "I should be fine to fight again immediately."

"Sanji…" Nami whimpered as Luffy turned to face his cook.

"Is that OK with you, captain?" Sanji asked with a snicker. Luffy replied with a goofy smile and then turned to face the port, which Franky was turning the ship into.

Luffy gasped and Nami fell onto her knees as fifty warriors guarded the town while also blocking the anchoring section of the port. Zoro smirked and Sanji lit a second cigarette as they also looked down at the town. After a moment a path was made in the middle and a young man in samurai armor, brown hair, and blue eyes emerged from the crowd. He stood in front of the warriors and glared at the Sunny.

"Why have you pirates come to our island?" the young man shouted.

"We've come to restock on supplies! We aren't here to hurt anyone or steal anything!" Robin shouted back, now standing beside Luffy.

There was murmur in the crowd below as the young man stood his ground. He shook his head and turned to face his men. Once more they created a path for him to walk through and the young man disappeared into the town.

"You could sense that couldn't you Luffy?" Zoro said, "You could sense how strong he was." Luffy nodded in response, a serious look had appeared on his face.

"That guy… I want to fight him." Luffy said, standing on the edge of the ship. Everyone gasped as Luffy stretched his arms down towards the nearest building and launched himself into the crowd. The warriors gasped as Luffy landed directly behind the crowd and took off in a quick run.

"That idiot, what does he think he's doing?" Nami shouted as Naruto was the next to jump off of the boat and landed on the rooftops, joining the chase with Luffy.

"You have got to be kidding me, Naruto!" Sakura roared as Naruto quickly jumped down from the rooftops and into the streets.

Before anyone else had the chance to jump off of the ship the warriors let out a battle cry and launched themselves toward the ship. Kakashi, Zoro, and Sanji all got into fighting stances as the first wave of warriors landed on the deck of the ship. Two of them rushed for Sanji, who dodged their strikes and kicked one in the face while spinning on the head of the other. Sanji then jumped down and kicked the other in the back of the neck, causing him to collapse.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and blew a giant fireball onto four of the warriors, easily burning their armor off. Kakashi then made a single movement, going from in front of to behind the group of warriors. The warriors turned around but they suddenly collapsed from slash marks all over their body. Kakashi smirked and prepared for the next wave. A wave of ten jumped toward the ship, but Zoro launched himself off of the side of the ship and sliced the wave mid-air. The entire wave of warriors fell into the sea and Zoro landed on the edge of the port.

"I think you should let us dock here before we hurt anymore of your friends." Zoro said as the group of warriors nervously got into a fighting stance, "Fine then… have it your way!"

**With Luffy and Naruto**

The two heroes were still running down the path that lead from the village into the small forest. After a few more moments of running they emerged at a clearing, where the ruins of a temple and a small hut rested.

"Where did that guy go?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"There is no way we lost him already!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So you followed me, eh?" the young man said, emerging from behind a tree. "That must mean that you have a death wish… because I'm the successor of the Hokuto blade!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_You mean the same Hokuto blade from the legend?" Naruto asked as the young man prepared to draw his blade._

"_I will not answer your question, shinobi. I am here to protect this island from garbage like you!" the young man shouted._

_Meanwhile, Orochimaru and the Sound Four arrive on the island._

_Next Time: The Successor of the Hokuto Blade? A New Danger Approaches Shura!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Successor of the Hokuto Blade? A New Danger Approaches Shura!

Zoro sheathed his swords as the rest of the crew disembarked from the Sunny and into the village. The bodies of the warriors were spread out across the harbor and the citizens didn't seem to be willing to listen to the pirates and shinobi either.

"Listen, all we want is from supplies and we'll be on our way, look we'll even pay for them!" Nami pleaded to a shopkeeper.

"I refuse to sell my merchandise to thugs! The shopkeeper said before slamming his door in her face.

"What is wrong with these people? Don't they understand that we're willing to pay for it?" Nami asked out loud, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think it goes beyond that," Kakashi said, approaching the group, "If this really is Shura Island then there are two things that you need to know. The first thing is that they don't use the same currency as the rest of the world. The second thing is no matter how these people look they are all warriors to an extent, making this entire island very dangerous. I'm not usually the kind of person who thinks it is OK to steal but I think this is a special case."

"I agree with Kakashi," Robin said, looking down at the bodies of the warriors, "But for the moment we should focus on finding Luffy and Naruto before they destroy something."

"Is Chopper not coming?" Sakura asked, looking back at the ship.

"No, he's taking care of Sasuke until he wakes up." Kakashi replied.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a few trees collapsed in the forest behind the village. The citizens quickly rushed out of their homes and shops to see what was going on. There was another violent shaking but there was no movement from the forest. A woman shrieked as a giant Sea King emerged in the port, blowing the Sunny out towards the ocean.

"Chopper!" Nami exclaimed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"I think we found out where those two idiots are but now we have another problem on our hands." Sanji said, cracking his neck.

"I have no idea what this thing is doing outside of the Calm Belt but I'm getting pretty hungry, cook." Zoro said, tying his bandana around his head and drawing his blades.

**With Luffy and Naruto**

Luffy was panting after dodging a second attack from the young man. He checked to make sure his straw hat hadn't been damaged in the process. Naruto stood frozen as Luffy and the young man stared deep into each other's eyes.

"You did well to dodge that move," the young man said, "You are the first to do so… but I can also say that you will be the last!"

The young man spun his sword around until it started to shine brightly. The young man made a dash towards Luffy, who quickly activated Gear Second and got into a fighting stance. Luffy used Jet Pistol and his fist collided with the blade, causing both fighters to freeze on the spot.

"I don't understand… how did you stop my attack?" the young man roared.

"This isn't the blade that you claim it is. That is what I was testing. If what I heard about the Hokuto blade is true than this isn't that blade!" Luffy said.

"Wait, you mean he isn't the successor?" Naruto said, taking a single step forward, "But the way he used that blade…"

"If this was the real Hokuto blade… I would be dead, wouldn't I?" Luffy said, looking directly into the eyes of the young man.

"I admit this isn't the real blade… but I know all of the Hokuto techniques, just like my father and his father before him! I am the successor of the Hokuto style: Kasumi Kenshiro!" the young man said, taking a single step back, his sword pointed directly at Luffy. "I would dishonor everything that the original master stood for if you defeat me! I either win… or I die!"

"Shut the hell up! You can lose a fight without dying! If you lose then that means you just have to get stronger! Don't let your pride get in your way!" Luffy shouted back, clenching his fists.

"You don't know things work on this island, outsider! Now… die!" Kasumi shouted, blindly rushing towards Luffy. This time Naruto sprung into action, kicking Kasumi in the side of the head, causing him to slam into a tree with extreme force.

Kasumi jumped to his feet and looked at the two fighters in front of him. Luffy shook his head and Naruto drew a kunai. A single tear went down Kasumi's face as he blindly charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked his sword attack with his kunai and then caught Kasumi with a leg sweep, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Kasumi tried to spin the blade around in his hand and stab Naruto, but Luffy stomped the hand with his sword in it, causing him to release it. Kasumi felt the tears rushing down his face as Naruto placed his kunai at his throat.

"Kill me now, I have brought great dishonor to my family." Kasumi cried out.

"Let him go." Luffy said, releasing his grip and walking deeper into the forest. Naruto, after a pause, put his kunai away and quickly ran up to catch Luffy. Kasumi let out a roar as he grabbed his blade once more and rushed towards Luffy and Naruto.

"Enough already, don't you understand that you already lost this fight? Go home and train and get stronger! We're going to go find the Hokuto blade." Luffy said, barely turning his head towards Kasumi. Kasumi dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

"You… You are here for… the Hokuto blade?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, the real one, not that crappy rip-off that you carry around with you." Luffy said.

"Luffy… why don't we let him come with us?" Naruto asked after a silence.

"What?" Kasumi and Luffy asked in unison.

"You guys got off on the wrong foot but I can tell that Kasumi really wants to find the Hokuto blade and bring true honor back to his family, right Kasumi?" Naruto explained. Kasumi lowered his head and sheathed his sword.

He got to his feet and started to walk in the opposite direction. Naruto tried to chase after him but Luffy placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Luffy shook his head and Naruto looked disappointed as Kasumi walked out of sight. Before Luffy and Naruto could continue, the doors to the old cabin flew open and a tiny old man walked out. He looked around a little before catching sight of Luffy and Naruto.

Without saying a single word he demanded that Luffy and Naruto go into his cabin. Both of them seemed confused as the old man called for them again before walking into the cabin, leaving the door wide open. Naruto was the first to take a few steps towards the cabin, with Luffy reluctantly following him a few moments later.

When they walked into the cabin the door slammed behind them. Luffy tried to open the door but it was sealed shut. He clenched his fists and spun around to be face to face with the old man, who was holding a cup of tea out to Luffy. Luffy looked confused for a moment but took the cup of tea and took a single sip.

"Thanks for the tea ossan, but who are you?" Luffy asked. The old man let out a light cough before sitting down and crossing his legs.

"I… I am the only man left from Kenshiro and Raoh's generation. You can call me… Toki." The old man said.

"You mean the same Toki from the legend? But that would make you over 500 years old!" Naruto exclaimed, almost dropping his tea all over himself.

"Has the legend really exaggerated that far? I am only 304 years old." Toki said with a faint smile.

"Only 304? That's ancient!" Naruto shouted, this time dropping the tea all over himself and letting out a loud cry.

"That's awesome!" Luffy said, with stars in his eyes.

"I heard everything that you said to Kasumi, straw hat," Toki said, "He is not the greatest swordsman that I have produced but he isn't the worst either. It is true that he is the successor of Kenshiro's Hokuto blade… after all he is Kenshiro's great-great-great-great-great grandson. I also witnessed you defeat him and I must say that I was impressed by the teamwork. But that isn't important at the moment… what really is… I want you to help Kasumi find the Hokuto blade."

"You want us to help him?" Luffy asked, a serious look appearing on his face, "I don't like cry-babies like him."

"But don't you already know where it is? Also, I would like to know why you are alive at 304 years old." Naruto said.

"The legend does indeed say that I appeared at Marineford and hid the blades but that isn't what happened at all… let me tell you the truth about what happened 280 years ago…" Toki said.

**On the opposite side of Shura**

The small ship seemed to appear out of nowhere as it landed on a beach of Shura. Orochimaru opened the door and walked out onto the deck before jumping down onto the shore. He took in a deep breath of air as the Sound Four emerged from the ship and joined him on the beach.

"So this is Shura? There isn't anything special about it." Tayuya said, looking around at the beach.

"Oh trust me Tayuya… this island holds the key to everything. The Ken-Oh blade, which the legends say were hidden on the island, will bring me enough power to completely destroy all five of the major nations!"

"So, if you find this blade Raoh will really come back to life?" Sakon asked.

"That is correct Sakon… Raoh will come back to life and become my new right hand man and then we'll conquer the world!" Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

"So that means you'll be killing Kabuto?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes, it does." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Do you have any idea where the blade is?" Kidomaru asked.

"I'm afraid not… but I know there is one man on this island who does." Orochimaru replied.

"Who?" Kidomaru asked, as Jirobo finally emerged from the ship.

"Toki… the man who taught both Kenshiro and Raoh!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

"_There is little truth behind the legend… and the fact that I trust the truth to you two means that I have great faith you can find the Hokuto blade." Toki said._

"_Then is it true that the Ken-Oh blade is here, too?" Naruto asked and Toki nodded._

"_Yes, but now it is time… for the truth to be told." Toki said._

_Next Time: Shura's Darkest Secret! The True Legend of Raoh and Kenshiro!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Shura's Darkest Secret! The True Legend of Raoh and Kenshiro!**

"Wait a second, you mean the story Robin told us was a lie?" Naruto asked, his curiosity steadily increasing.

"I wouldn't really call it a lie," Toki said, pausing to take a deep breath, "It's just that the legend was originally passed around by story tellers which means that the story's details would change and become exaggerated over time. So I wouldn't say that this Robin character lied to you on purpose. It's more likely that she thought she was telling you the truth. But now it is time that you learned about what really happened between Raoh and Kenshiro… as well as the reason why I'm still alive."

"Hold on a second," Luffy said, "You said that the Hokuto blade is real… does that mean that the Ken-Oh blade is real also?"

"Yes… yes it is. The sword of pure evil and the sword of pure light are both very real. In fact, both of them were forged in the temple right next to this cabin." Toki replied.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping his cup onto the floor and shattering it. "Crap, I'm so sorry! I'll clean that up right away!"

"Don't worry about it for the moment," Toki said, "It is only a cup after all. It's time that we get down to business… I'm afraid I don't have much time left."

**Roughly 280 years ago**

The wind blew gently as Kenshiro finished polishing his samurai armor. He was only a young man around the age of nineteen at the time but he was one of the greatest samurai to ever grace the world. His best friend, Raoh, was currently away from the island on a top secret mission from the World Government itself. Raoh had just received a brand new blade for passing his final test and Kenshiro was due to take his final test in only four days.

Shura had been experiencing a long period of peace with no deaths on the island since the births of both Kenshiro and Raoh. Under the rule of the previous king there were many young children slaughtered for being too weak. Many families were completely destroyed by the king's desire for the perfect army but luckily for the citizens of the island Toki finally led a rebellion against the king and killed him with his own hands, ending the monarchy on Shura. Toki approached Kenshiro as he put on his armor and pulled out his weaker blade.

"Kenshiro… I know I told you the time for your final test had not yet arrived but there has been… an unexpected turn of events in the Grand Line." Toki said.

"Isn't that where Raoh went? What happened to him? Is he OK?" Kenshiro asked nervously.

"I wish I could tell you if I knew… but we recently lost contact with the ships supervising Raoh and the last feed we heard was of Raoh laughing. I think something went wrong with the Ken-Oh blade. Something terribly wrong has happened." Toki said. Kenshiro gulped before replying.

"So that means that I have to… kill Raoh?" Kenshiro asked.

"No… at this point Raoh is much stronger than you. If you were to face him now he would easily slaughter you. He has had the Ken-Oh blade for a good month now which means that he has most likely mastered all of its techniques. But at this point in your training it would take you three months at least to master a powerful blade like that." Toki replied somberly.

"You're wrong master." Kenshiro said, sheathing his blade, "I can easily overcome Raoh at my current strength. It is my duty as one of the samurai of Shura to protect the world!" Kenshiro turned to head towards the docks but Toki quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare leave this island Kenshiro! He will kill you!" Toki pleaded.

"If I can't stand up to Raoh," Kenshiro began, not turning around to face his master, "How can I call myself a man?"

Without saying another word Toki let go of Kenshiro and let him go towards the dock. Kenshiro rented a boat with the little money he had and also got his hands on an eternal compass to lead him toward the same island that Raoh was sent to. Kenshiro looked back at Shura for a brief moment before sailing off towards the open sea.

Roughly one week passed before the small ship that Kenshiro rented returned. Toki quickly ran towards the dock and noticed that Kenshiro's armor had been completely destroyed and his blade was melted. He was severely injured and barely breathing when he arrived. After a few days of rest inside of Toki's temple, Kenshiro awoke with a jolt, almost opening his wounds up again.

"You were a fool Kenshiro." Toki said from across the room. Kenshiro realized where he was and looked down towards the blanket that was covering up most of his wounds.

"I apologize master; it was just as you said. Raoh was much too powerful for me. The Ken-Oh blade has driven him to new levels of power and darkness. He is unstoppable now." Kenshiro said.

Suddenly Toki pulled out a sword case and threw it onto Kenshiro's lap. Kenshiro gasped as he pulled out the sword to reveal a golden, glowing blade. His mouth slowly dropped open in amazement as he looked back and forth between the blade and Toki.

"I call it the Hokuto blade. If the Ken-Oh blade is pure darkness then that makes the Hokuto blade the embodiment of pure light and good." Toki said, crossing his arms.

"I still can't beat him with this blade." Kenshiro said, sheathing the Hokuto blade.

"Are you positive? Have you really lost that much confidence in yourself just because you were beaten once, Kenshiro? You have the potential to become twice as strong as Raoh if you just took the time to train." Toki said, becoming slightly frustrated.

"Master… can you teach me… Musou Tensei technique?" Kenshiro asked. Toki's mouth dropped in surprise as Kenshiro rose to his feet, "I have decided that using that move will be the only way to defeat Raoh."

"Kenshiro… how do you even know that technique even exists?" Toki asked in amazement.

"Before he finished me off Raoh talked about the ultimate samurai technique that could take the soul of two warriors and trap them inside of their blades. He said that it was the ultimate sign of defeat and respect but also a move of cowardice." Kenshiro explained.

"Roah is a fool! The Musou Tensei does much more than seal away your soul! It also drains your life force and transports it to another person! It is not the ultimate move of a samurai, it is the worst! It has only been used once and it shall never be used again! You must make sure of that, Kenshiro!" Toki shouted.

"Raoh must not be allowed to live in this world. As long as one of us walks the earth disaster will follow. The only way to prevent that disaster is to seal both of us away and you know that master." Kenshiro said, looking directly into Toki's eyes.

"You talk nonsense Kenshiro! It's time that you thought this through with your head! It was only over a week ago that you drifted back to this island barely alive and now you want to try and face Raoh again? Have you completely lost your mind?" Toki barked.

"No, I will train… with or without you." Kenshiro said.

There was a brief pause and Kenshiro grabbed his ruined armor and walked out of the temple. Toki sat down on his bed and the tears started to roll down his face. He knew that Kenshiro was speaking the truth but he could bear to admit it. He had treated both Kenshiro and Raoh like they were on his children and loved both of them.

But Toki did not pursue Kenshiro and after a month Kenshiro suddenly returned to the temple, his hair down to his shoulders and with a much larger build. He had made slight repairs to his armor but it was almost too small for him. Kenshiro and Toki looked at each other and without saying a word Toki presented Kenshiro with new armor. Kenshiro put on the new armor and took one last look at Toki. Toki nodded and Kenshiro left the temple.

Kenshiro once again rented a log pose and left Shura without saying a word to any of the citizens. This time Toki also rented a boat and followed Kenshiro. After two weeks of nonstop travel, they approached the island known as Marineford, where the normal marine flag had been replaced by a flag with Raoh's face on it.

Kenshiro docked his boat calmly in the port and walked directly into the plaza. After a long pause Raoh suddenly jumped down from one of the buildings and landed directly in front of Kenshiro. Toki hid himself behind a wall to watch the final battle.

"So you came back Kenshiro? Are you looking for a death sentence?" Raoh asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Raoh, you should know that now isn't the time for words. The Ken-Oh blade has given you too much power so I have decided that there is only one way to defeat you." Kenshiro said, placing one hand on the Hokuto blade, "The Musou Tensei."

"You think can trick me into thinking you've honestly mastered the Musou Tensei? Do you take me for some kind of fool, Kenshiro? This time I will not let you escape with your life!" Raoh shouted, drawing the Ken-Oh blade, which was made of a black metal with a silver line running down the middle of the blade on both sides.

Kenshiro quickly drew the Hokuto blade and blocked Raoh's attack. The two samurai stared into each other's eyes before taking a few steps back. Neither of them spoke as their blades clashed once again, this time a miniature shockwave was created and the ground started to shake. Toki gulped as they backed away from each other once more.

"It seems like you've gotten your hands on a powerful blade, Kenshiro. But I'm afraid that my Ken-Oh blade is much more powerful!" Raoh said with a smirk, "I am Raoh the conqueror! There is no way that you can defeat me!"

"I didn't think you were the kind to get so cocky, Raoh." Kenshiro said, preparing for his next attack. Kenshiro and Raoh glared at each other before Kenshiro made spun his blade above his head, generating a small tornado around him. Kenshiro then swung his blade towards Raoh a gust of wind rushed towards him.

Raoh shook his head and sliced through the wind with ease before simply making a slicing motion towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro gasped as two cuts suddenly formed an X across his chest. The blood was starting to gush from the wound but Kenshiro did not move. He stood his ground and simply raised his blade once more.

Kenshiro and Raoh both took an offensive stance before lunging at each other. Raoh's blade pierced Kenshiro directly in the chest as Kenshiro's blade did the same for Raoh. Toki simply let out a gasp as the two samurai stood still once more.

"K-Kenshiro!" Raoh gasped.

"Raoh… this is the end… for now," Kenshiro said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and Kenshiro's hair shot directly up into the air and turned a bright white as his eyes also turned the same color. Kenshiro placed his hand on Raoh's shoulder and let out one last roar before another bright flash blinded Toki. When Toki was able to open his eyes a green aura surrounded the Ken-Oh and Hokuto blades. Toki stepped out towards the two blades and suddenly the green aura entered his body and Toki could feel the life forced of both Raoh and Kenshiro inside of him.

"Farewell Kenshiro… Raoh… and thank you." Toki said before picking up the two blades and leaving Marineford behind.

**Present Day**

"After that I brought the two blades back here and sealed them away. Unfortunately I could only choose the location of one of the blades so I picked the hiding place of the blade that would return chaos back to this world…" Toki continued, wrapping up his story.

"So you know where the Ken-Oh blade is but not the Hokuto blade." Naruto said.

"Exactly," Toki said, "But as you can tell Kasumi thinks that Kenshiro was a fool for what he did and thinks that the only way to bring honor back to his family name is to find the Hokuto blade. He has been searching for the past five years but he hasn't even found a clue. Which is why I'm asking, no begging, for you two help him." Toki said, getting down onto his knees and bowing before Luffy and Naruto, "Please help Kasumi find the Hokuto blade!"

"I may not like the guy," Luffy said, getting onto his feet and cracking his knuckles, "But I can't resist a good adventure!"

**Near the temple and the cabin**

Orochimaru and the Sound Four arrived at the pathway leading up to the temple and cabin. A large smile appeared on Orochimaru's face as he sensed Naruto's chakra inside of the cabin.

"It seems like we'll get to have some fun on this island after all." Orochimaru said, "Naruto Uzumaki… can you protect this old man and his secret… or die trying?"

**To Be Continued.**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Zoro, Kakashi, and Sanji bring the Sunny back into the port, when Sasuke suddenly awakens and confronts Kakashi._

"_I've become… stronger than ever before!" Sasuke exclaimed, "I can defeat Itachi!"_

_Meanwhile Orochimaru and the Sound Four suddenly destroy the temple, causing Luffy and Naruto to run out of the temple._

"_Long time no see… Naruto." Orochimaru said with a sneer._

_Next Time: The Sacred Temple Destroyed! Naruto Goes Wild!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Sacred Temple Destroyed! Naruto Goes Wild!**

"I didn't think it would be so hard to bring the Sunny back into port." Sanji said while lighting a cigarette as Zoro and Franky dropped the anchor back into the water. Chopper was sitting on the deck of the ship, shaking. "Was it that bad, Chopper?"

"It was freakin' scary!" Chopper shouted, tears running down his face for a brief moment before they instantly dried up, "Not like I was super scared or anything."

"Is Sasuke OK?" Sakura asked, jumping up into the ship.

"He's still sleeping but I think-"Chopper began when suddenly a door opened and Sasuke slowly walked out onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, running towards him and throwing her arms around him. Sasuke didn't accept the embrace; instead he shoved Sakura off of him, causing her to fall down onto her the deck of the ship. Sanji and Zoro both glared at Sasuke while Kakashi, Franky, and the other members of the crew rushed up to the deck.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing?" Franky shouted as Sasuke glared directly at Kakashi. Kakashi took a few steps towards Sasuke and pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Let me go, Kakashi. I have something to do." Sasuke said, activating his own Sharingan eyes to confront Kakashi.

"What's with the sudden rush? What happened to you, Sasuke? What did Orochimaru do?" Kakashi asked, slowly placing his hand on a scroll in his back pocket.

"He made me stronger… strong enough to kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

"I can't let you go." Kakashi replied, "The only way you can get off of this ship is if you can kill me."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping to her feet but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and Sakura stood still.

"If that's what it takes…" Sasuke muttered, getting into a fighting stance. Kakashi did the same and the student quickly attacked the teacher. Sasuke went for a kick to the neck but Kakashi blocked with ease, grabbing Sasuke's leg and slamming him down onto the deck of the ship. Franky cringed a little from the impact as Sasuke got to his feet.

"How can you hope to defeat Orochimaru if you can't defeat me, Sasuke?" Kakashi taunted. Sasuke clenched his fists and jumped up into the air, landing behind Kakashi and breaking out into a run towards the forest.

"Sasuke, get back here!" Kakashi shouted, disappearing in an instance and appearing directly in front of Sasuke, "Don't you understand that fighting Orochimaru at your current strength is a suicide mission! Right now we need to focus on going to find Naruto and Luffy on this island! We don't have time for your selfishness!"

"If Naruto is so important to you then why are you worrying so much about me? If Naruto is on this island doesn't that mean Orochimaru will be after him too?" Sasuke barked back. Kakashi prepared to respond when the entire island shook and smoke could be seen coming from the forest behind them. Kakashi turned around to look at what happened when Sasuke rushed past him and into the forest. Kakashi prepared to pursue but quickly ran back to the Thousand Sunny.

"That has to be where Luffy and Naruto are for sure," Nami said as Kakashi returned, "Where did Sasuke go?"

"Towards whatever caused that but I don't think it was either Naruto or Luffy… I sensed some kind of evil chakra." Kakashi replied, picking up a few supplies that he had dropped during his rush after Sasuke. Kakashi gasped and dropped most of his supplies instantly as he remembered some of Sasuke's words before the explosion.

"I don't believe it… why is he here?" Kakashi muttered and looked over at Zoro and Sanji and called them over to talk to him. Kakashi briefly filled them in on the scenario and Sanji snickered.

"Then I guess we better go track down our 3 missing allies, eh?" Sanji said, "Only the three of us are going to go out. If what Kakashi said is true it may be better to leave some strong members here on the Sunny as well to make sure no additional enemies attack."

"That's a good plan. Now let's move!" Kakashi shouted and all three of them ran off the ship and towards the forest.

**In the Forest**

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he stood face to face with the serpent like shinobi. Orochimaru licked his lips as he turned to face Naruto completely. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just here for a little research… it's honestly nothing that you should worry about. The time for me to snatch you from under the nose of Akatsuki hasn't arrived yet." Orochimaru replied with a snicker, "Now you wouldn't know where I can find a man named Toki, would you?"

"Like I would tell trash like you! But you destroyed something that was very important to the people who live on this island and I promised to protect them!" Naruto shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"I think we both know that you can't defeat me, Naruto." Orochimaru replied.

"Maybe not… but I will die trying!" Naruto shouted, making the hand sign for the clone jutsu but suddenly the Sound Four land in between Naruto and Orochimaru. Jirobo takes a single step forward while cracking his knuckles.

"If you want to get to Orochimaru-sama you'll have to defeat all four of us!" Jirobo said with a sneer. Naruto took a single step back, clearly intimidated by the four powerful shinobi standing in front of him. Naruto prepared to fight when Luffy was suddenly standing beside him and cracked his own knuckles.

"I'll be your opponent, fat ass." Luffy said, getting into the stance for Gear Second. Jirobo made a single hand sign but Sakon quickly stood in front of Jirobo.

"Surely you haven't forgotten our order… we can't use any ninjutsu on this island since the Konoha shinobi are here." Sakon said, "And about to defy orders with Lord Orochimaru standing right behind you wouldn't a smart decision."

"Sorry, I guess the thought had slipped my mind." Jirobo said before suddenly lunging towards Luffy, who simply dodged the attack by jumping into the air. Naruto tried to move around the rest of the Sound Four towards Orochimaru but Tayuya quickly stood in his way.

"I'm afraid Orochimaru has business with Toki and we can't let you get in his way." Tayuya said, "I think I'll enjoy this. I don't need ninjutsu to kill a brat like you!"

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you lady!" Naruto said, quickly jumping towards her. Tayuya moved to the left to dodge the attack when three clones suddenly surrounded her and kicked her up into the air. Tayuya quickly threw a barrage of kunai and shuriken and all of the clones were quickly destroyed. The real Naruto came down from above and punched Tayuya directly in the face, sending her crashing down onto the ground.

Naruto quickly went for another attack but suddenly Sakon stood in his way. Naruto made two more clones and rushed at Sakon, who destroyed the clones with two punches and then grabbed the real Naruto by the throat before slamming him down to the ground.

Luffy dodged another one of Jirobo's attacks before quickly jumping up onto top of Toki's hut and activating Gear Second. Suddenly the door to Toki's hut flew open and Toki, now in a much younger, taller and muscular form emerged from the hut. Luffy gasped and Naruto clenched his fists as Orochimaru smiled and took a few steps towards Toki.

"You must be Toki… it's a real pleasure to meet you." Orochimaru said.

"I think I know why you're here… you are after the Ken-Oh blade, aren't you?" Toki said, placing his hand on his sword, "I'm afraid that I can't let you find it."

"Toki, look out!" Naruto shouted as Sakon jumped past him and towards Toki. Toki quickly drew his blade and clashed with Sakon's kunai and then kicked him away. Right after forcing Sakon back Toki coughed up a significant amount of blood and fell down to one knee.

"Ossan!" Luffy shouted, jumping down beside him. Jirobo quickly lunged towards Luffy, who barely dodged the move and the entire hut quickly fell to the ground behind them. Luffy quickly picked up Toki and jumped away from Orochimaru and Jirobo.

"Naruto we need to get Toki to the Sunny before we can fight these guys!" Luffy shouted. Naruto slowly got to his feet and Tayuya stood behind up right behind him. Naruto shook his head and started to turn around. Tayuya had a large kunai in her hand and prepared to stab Naruto when Luffy suddenly hit Tayuya with a Jet Pistol. Luffy looked back over to check on Toki but Orochimaru was holding him up in the air by his throat.

"Now then… I guess I'll just extract the location the hard way." Orochimaru said and made a single hand sign. Luffy prepared to rush over but Jirobo punched Luffy in the face and sent him flying. Naruto quickly dodged a kick from Jirobo and rushed towards Orochimaru and Toki.

"Let him go!" Naruto shouted, forming a Rasengan in his hand. Naruto quickly lunged towards him but suddenly Kidomaru grabbed Naruto from behind and slammed him down to the ground. Orochimaru placed two fingers to Toki's forehead and Toki screamed out in pain before passing out for a brief moment. Orochimaru let Toki fall to the ground and Toki's eyes rolled back and his mouth slowly opened.

"The Ken-Oh blade is…" Toki began but Naruto let out a roar and the ground started to shake. Naruto was engulfed by red chakra and he took crouched down like a fox before making a dash towards Orochimaru. Kidomaru tried to interfere but Naruto hit a backhand and sent him flying. Tayuya appeared out of nowhere with a large kunai and tried to stab Naruto but he spun backwards before kicking her in the side of the head and sending her flying into a tree. Orochimaru quickly drew his sword and placed it at the throat of Toki.

"I think you better calm down Uzumaki… if you want Toki to live through this ordeal." Orochimaru said with a sneer.

"The Ken-Oh blade is… under the temple… underground." Toki said and Orochimaru's eyes grew wide as he turned his head towards the ruins of the temple. Orochimaru quickly pushed Toki over and Toki started to spit out blood.

"Sound Four! Gather immediately!" Orochimaru shouted and the Sound Four quickly surrounded him and made a few hand signs. Suddenly a giant barrier appeared around them and the temple. Luffy slowly got to his feet and Naruto's Kyuubi chakra faded and Toki gasped.

"You have to get Kasumi now! You must find the Hokuto blade before Raoh is fully revived!" Toki pleaded.

**With Kasumi**

"What is this feeling?" he muttered while sitting under a tree, "I feel like someone important to me is dying… Master Toki?" Kasumi quickly jumped to his feet and rushed towards the location of the temple. Before he arrived the ground shock violently for a brief moment and Kasumi fell to the ground and heard a giant snap before a tree began to fall on top of him. Kasumi tried to escape, but the tree caught his left leg and let out a scream of pain.

**At the Temple Ruins**

Luffy and Naruto took a few steps back as a large figure stood on the inside of the barrier created by the Sound Four.

"Welcome back to the world of the living… Raoh." Orochimaru said with a large smile on his face.

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter Preview:**

_Raoh uses one finger and destroys the barrier. Toki lunges towards Raoh but Raoh grabs him by the shoulder and raises the Ken-Oh blade._

"_Toki!" Luffy shouted, activating Gear Second and rushing towards Raoh._

"_Who the hell is that?" Sasuke said as he arrived at the scene._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed._

_Next Time: The Revival of Raoh the Conqueror!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Many years ago the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed. Moments before he was executed he spoke of a great treasure that was hidden at the end of the Grand Line. Men and women in pursuit of this treasure started the era known as the Great Pirate Era. Our heroes, the Straw Hat Pirates, have been forced off by the Grand Line and into the dangerous waters of West Blue. While they have made new allies can they return to the Grand Line and resume their Grand Adventure?_

"_There is no way I'm going to give up my dream! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaims, suddenly jumping into the scene. Naruto quickly jumps down beside him with a large smile on his face._

"_Me neither, you're looking at the next Hokage!" he shouted.  
_

_The two grand forces continue to develop their ever growing friendship... now!_

**Chapter 18: The Revival of Raoh the Conquerer!**

"Welcome back to the world of the living... Raoh." Orochimaru said with a large smirk on his face. The smoke was finally clearing as the towering figure behind the barrier was revealed. He was a younger looking man with short, blonde hair. He had a very muscular build and was wearing red and yellow samurai armor with a black sash to store his blade.

"Who the hell are you?" Raoh asked, his voice booming.

"My name is Orochimaru and from today on I will be your new leader!" Orochimaru exclaimed, licking his lips in excitement.

"I refuse," Raoh said, looking directly ahead, "I listen to no one but myself."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be standing here right now!" Orochimaru shouted, clearly frustrated by the response of the legendary samurai.

Raoh looked at the barrier in front of him and placed his left hand on it. Immediately the barrier was broken down and the Sound Four were sent flying. Orochimaru looked on in horror as Raoh began to walk away from him. Orochimaru gripped the Ken-Oh blade in his hand and prepared to strike until he found himself flying backwards with Raoh holding the blade.

Toki gulped and grasped his blade tightly. He wiped some of the blood from his lip and straightened himself up. Luffy and Naruto watched in amazement as Raoh stood in front of them, once more staring straight ahead. Toki made a suddenly lunge for Raoh but Toki was sent flying backwards without Raoh moving a single inch.

"Ossan!" Luffy shouted, falling back down to one knee due to the side effects of over-using Gear Second. Naruto's mouth was still hanging open as Raoh slowly turned his head towards the weakened Toki.

"I didn't realize that you were still alive, Toki. Did our combined life force honestly help you keep your exact look? It truly is a shame you don't have the same style and grace you had before. You have grown quite sloppy in your old age. The Toki that taught me everything would have easily been able to kill me without trying." Raoh said, now turning his entire body towards his former master.

"It is true that I haven't used a blade in quite a long time," Toki said, coughing up more blood onto the ground, "But I am not your greatest threat and neither is Kenshiro! You should worry about the successor to the Hokuto style and blade!"

Raoh clenched his fists for a moment before a large smile appeared on his face. Raoh suddenly turned his attention to the weakened Luffy and Naruto. Naruto hoisted Luffy up onto his feet and prepared to flee when Raoh lifted his finger and both Luffy and Naruto were slammed down onto the ground.

"Which one of you is the successor?" Raoh boomed, but Toki laughed in response.

"Neither of them is the successor, Raoh. They are simply outsiders passing through the island that got caught up in this mess. Let them go." Toki said, slowly getting back onto his feet. Raoh lowered his finger and once more turned his attention to Toki.

"You can either tell me where he is or I'll kill you, Toki." Raoh said, placing his hand on the hilt of the Ken-Oh blade.

"You'll know him when he makes his presence known." Toki said, pointing his blade towards Raoh, "But if you really want to fight me then there is nothing I can do about that."

"Farewell, Master Toki." Raoh said and he quickly drew the Ken-Oh blade. Raoh took a fighting stance and slightly moved his blade towards Toki. Toki's eyes grew wide as a large cut appeared across his chest. Toki's entire body started to shake before he made a desperate charge towards his former student.

Toki's blade and the Ken-Oh clashed for a brief moment before Toki was sent flying backwards, with his blade simply falling to the ground. Toki tried to get to his feet once more but coughed up a significant amount of blood. A smile appeared across Toki's face as he slowly turned his head towards Luffy and Naruto.

"I have failed. You must find him. Avoid Raoh at all costs. You two are this world's only hope." Toki said before his eyes slowly closed. Raoh once more turned his attention towards Luffy and Naruto.

Raoh once more placed himself in a fighting stance when a blue colored barrier suddenly formed around him and forced him to drop his blade in pain. Naruto let out a gasp as the Sound Four and Orochimaru appeared around Raoh.

"You five again? Did you not realize I can destroy your barriers with no problem?" Raoh asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I think you'll find this barrier is much stronger than the last. I revived you so I could harness your power but now I see that your power is far too strong to be controlled. This leaves me no choice but to seal you away once more!" Orochimaru said, making a long combination of hand signs.

"Luffy, we have to get out of here while he's distracted! We can't let Toki's dying wish go unfulfilled!" Naruto exclaimed, once more hoisting Luffy to his feet.

"It's no use," Luffy panted, "My body isn't responding at all."

"Then I guess we have no choice," Naruto said, "It'll slow us down a bit but I'll have to carry you." Naruto then placed Luffy on his back and prepared to leave the area when Raoh noticed their movement and immediately clenched his fists.

Raoh punched the blue barrier and easily made a large crack form. Raoh used his other hand and punched the barrier once more, this time completely causing the barrier to collapse. The Sound Four made a few more hand signs and another blue barrier began to form but Raoh picked up his blade and blew all four away with a single swipe. Orochimaru fell to his knees, gasping for air as Raoh glared at Luffy and Naruto.

"You aren't escaping!" Raoh shouted as Naruto quickly jumped into the forest. Naruto jumped from tree to tree as Raoh began to destroy all of the trees behind him. Naruto held onto Luffy tightly as he attempted to speed up, but slipped on one of the tree branches and fell directly onto the ground. They had landed in another forest clearing, much smaller than the one where Toki's hut was. Naruto tried to scramble to his feet but there was a sudden blast of air that sent trees flying into the air.

Naruto drew a single kunai as Raoh emerged from the forest and into the clearing. Raoh smirked and prepared to kill Naruto when suddenly Zoro jumped from behind Naruto and used his three swords to block the Ken-Oh blade. Raoh gasped as Zoro jumped back as Sanji and Kakashi appeared beside him.

"We were trying to chase down Sasuke but it looks like we found the two of you first. Are you OK?" Kakashi asked.

"We were doing fine until Orochimaru appeared and brought this guy back from the dead! He killed Toki and defeated Orochimaru and the Sound Four without even breaking a sweat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait a second, did you say Toki? And this guy was brought back from the-" Sanji began but Raoh cut him off with laughter.

"That's exactly right! Toki was still living on this island and I am Raoh the Conquerer!" Raoh said with his booming voice.

"Sanji, you need to take Luffy and Naruto back to the Sunny as fast as you can. We are going to need them healed up as soon as possible. We'll have to wait to find Sasuke until later. As long as he doesn't run into Orochimaru we should be fine." Kakashi said. Sanji nodded, picking up both Naruto and Luffy.

"You two better not get yourselves killed. If I hear anything too dangerous I'll turn around and come back to fight." Sanji said before breaking out into a run towards the port. Raoh let out a sigh before crossing his arms.

"I guess a lot of people in this era are eager to die." he said. Zoro placed himself in a fighting stance as Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan Eye.

"So that is the Ken-Oh blade?" Zoro asked, taking a single step towards Raoh, "It looks like it would fit in perfectly with my collection!"

"We can't take this opponent lightly, Zoro. If he really is the same Raoh from the legends we can probably only hold him off for a little bit." Kakashi said, making a few hand signs, "I may have to break out some of my strongest techniques for this one!"

Sasuke quickly arrived at the remains of Toki's hut and the defeated Sound Four. Sasuke looked around before realizing there was nothing but Toki's dead body leaned up against a wall. Sasuke gulped and slowly continued with a kunai in his hand.

"I don't believe my eyes." a voice said from the surrounding forest. Sasuke froze in place and spun around to find himself face to face with a young man only slightly older than him. He was wearing purple and white clothes and pushed his glasses up on his face. He brushed his silver hair out of his eyes before smiling at Sasuke, "I didn't think I would find you here."

"Kabuto!" Sasuke exclaimed, taking a step backwards.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to capture you. Orochimaru-sama summoned me here after sending a distress message. It looks like his plans to replace me with Raoh have failed. I'm only here to bring the Sound Four and Orochimaru-sama back for healing." Kabuto said, walking past Sasuke. "But maybe I should go ahead and take you with me."

Sasuke quickly jumped away from Kabuto and pointed his kunai at Kabuto while activating his Sharingan. Kabuto laughed and drew out a fairly large kunai and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke gulped and his neck started to burn, causing him to flinch. Kabuto vanished for a brief second and placed his kunai at Sasuke's neck, standing behind him.

"You aren't ready yet." Kabuto said and put away his kunai. Sasuke dropped to his knees, his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. "If you had awakened the power Orochimaru-sama gave you... you would have been able to easily counter that."

"I'm ready... to become strong!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now isn't the time, Sasuke-kun. If you really plan on joining us you'll have to wait until we are ready. If you don't mind I'm going to complete my mission. You need to go back to Konoha. This island isn't safe anymore... maybe even the entire world is in danger now." Kabuto said, walking towards the direction of the beach where Orochimaru landed.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Raoh the Conquerer has been revived." Kabuto said with a sinister look on his face before he disappeared into the forest. Sasuke prepared to follow Kabuto when Kasumi suddenly placed his sword around Sasuke's neck.

"Are you the one... responsible for this?" Kasumi asked, breathing heavily with his foot bandaged.

**To Be Continued**

_Chapter Preview:_

"_So what if I am?" Sasuke asked._

"_You have the same forehead protector as an idiot I met earlier... there is no way you did." Kasumi said, taking a small step back and sheathing his sword._

_Meanwhile Zoro clashes blades with Raoh. Raoh forces Zoro back as Kakashi jumps into the air and launches a giant fireball at him. Raoh uses his blade to quickly cut the fireball in half._

"_We can't even scratch him!" Kakashi exclaimed._

_Next Chapter: Raoh vs. Everyone! The Entire World in Danger!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Many years ago the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed. Moments before he was executed he spoke of a great treasure that was hidden at the end of the Grand Line. Men and women in pursuit of this treasure started the era known as the Great Pirate Era. Our heroes, the Straw Hat Pirates, have been forced off by the Grand Line and into the dangerous waters of West Blue. While they have made new allies can they return to the Grand Line and resume their Grand Adventure?_

"_There is no way I'm going to give up my dream! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaims, suddenly jumping into the scene. Naruto quickly jumps down beside him with a large smile on his face._

"_Me neither, you're looking at the next Hokage!" he shouted.  
_

_The two grand forces continue to develop their ever growing friendship... now!_

**Chapter Nineteen: Raoh vs. Everyone! The Entire World in Danger!**

"I wish I could take credit for all of this but I can't. I just got here myself." Sasuke said without moving an inch.

"You were talking to someone just a moment ago… was he the one responsible?" Kasumi asked, preparing to land a deathly blow.

"I don't know." Sasuke said before suddenly vanishing. Kasumi spun around to see Sasuke pointing a windmill shuriken directly at him, "But maybe you should explain to me who the hell you are."

"That speed… you must be a shinobi. If that is the case then I know we are on the same side. My name is Kasumi… Kasumi Kenshiro." Kasumi replied. Sasuke took a single step back and slowly put away his weapon as Kasumi sheathed his blade.

"You said your last name was Kenshiro, right? Are you related to the same Kenshiro from the legend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… I am a direct descendent of Kenshiro the Great." Kasumi replied.

"So that means you are pretty strong, right?" Sasuke asked, slowly moving his right hand into a fighting position.

"I would say so." Kasumi said, noticing Sasuke's changing stance. Kasumi placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, "From that stance I can only presume that you are preparing to attack me."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he quickly drew a large amount of shuriken and sent them flying towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro drew his blade and successfully blocked all of the shuriken without a single cut on his body. Kenshiro prepared to dart towards Sasuke but his foot suddenly started to hurt and he dropped down onto one knee. Sasuke quickly kicked Kasumi in the side of the head and sent him flying across the small forest opening. Sasuke started to make a few hand signs and thrust his right arm downwards. There was a sudden chirping noise filling the air as an electric-like form of chakra formed in Sasuke's right hand.

"Chidori!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Nami asked as she looked towards the forest. Some of the villagers nervously looked at each other. "Wait a second, I think I see someone coming!"

Sanji suddenly emerged from the forest, carrying Luffy on his shoulders with Naruto running right behind them. Sanji quickly caught Nami's eyes and ran over to her and explained the situation as quickly as he could.

"You have got to be kidding me! How did Raoh get revived so easily?" Nami shouted, crossing her arms.

"I don't know the details but we need to get Luffy to Chopper right away. While Chopper takes care of his injuries I guess I'll fix him some meat before going to fight." Sanji replied.

"You're going to fight him? But you'll die!" Nami pleaded, grabbing Sanji's hand. Sanji closed his eyes for a moment, clearly restraining himself.

"I won't let Zoro and Kakashi throw their lives away. I'm going to help them. If we all attack him at once maybe we stand a chance! I'm going to get Usopp and the others to come with me as well." Sanji said, a single drop of blood coming from his nose, "Naruto, lets hurry."

"I'm not going," Naruto said as Sanji took a few steps towards the port, "I'm not nearly as injured as Luffy! The Kyuubi healed most of my wounds! I can fight Raoh right now!"

"Kakashi told me to take you to the Sunny to heal the rest of your injuries and I intend on listening to him." Sanji said, passing Luffy to Nami and loosening his tie, "Even if that means I have to injure you a bit more myself."

"Sanji!" Nami exclaimed but Sanji shook his head.

"This is your last chance Naruto… go back to the Sunny… or fight me." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

"It looks like I have no other choice," Naruto said, lowering his head, "My choice is…"

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sanji gasped and looked around but there was no sight of him. Sanji quickly spun around only for Naruto to punch him in the face. Sanji collapsed to the ground and Naruto quickly ran towards the forest.

"Sorry Sanji, but I have to help Kakashi-sensei! I can't just stand around and do nothing!" Naruto shouted as he disappeared into the forest.

"Sanji are you sure he can fight?" Nami asked as she approached the cook.

"If he's alive when I get there… we'll know the answer to that question." Sanji said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "But our attention needs to turn to Luffy… Gear Second is destroying his body."

"Three Sword Style: Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted, rushing towards Raoh. Zoro quickly jumped in the air, sending all three blades towards Raoh. Raoh smirked as he blocked the attack with ease and sent Zoro flying backwards. As Zoro got to his feet Kakashi jumped up into the air from behind him and sent a few fireballs toward Raoh.

Raoh sliced all of the fireballs in half with his blade and laughed once more. Raoh then grabbed Kakashi by the arm and sent him flying towards Zoro. Kakashi quickly caught his balance and landed beside Zoro. Zoro looked at Kakashi and they both nodded. Zoro sheathed two of his blades and prepared for his next attack. Kakashi held his right hand out and a Rasengan quickly formed.

"Don't you two idiots get it? Not even both of you combined have the power to stop me. I am Raoh the Conqueror! I am unstoppable!" Raoh boomed.

Kakashi quickly rushed towards Raoh, thrusting the Rasengan towards his chest. Raoh quickly moved to the right and avoided the move. Kakashi pivoted on his left foot and spun around, slamming the rasengan directly into Raoh's armor. The armor slightly cracked and Raoh's eyes widened.

Raoh landed a swift punch to Kakashi's gut. Blood spilled out from behind Kakashi's mask and Kakashi collapsed to the ground instantly. Zoro jumped up into the air and landed on Raoh's shoulders. Raoh smirked and grabbed both of his legs as Zoro swung his blade down towards Raoh's skull.

Raoh quickly threw Zoro down to the ground head first. Zoro's blade sliced down the center of Raoh's armor, leaving a thin line of damage to add to the crack. Zoro spread out on the ground in pain. Raoh quickly lifted his foot and crushed Zoro's chest. Zoro coughed up a high amount of blood and stopped moving. Kakashi tried to get to his feet but Raoh placed his blade at his neck.

"You two did well to do damage to my armor but you barely scratched the surface. But neither of you have the strength to continue fighting. I defeated both of you without breaking a sweat. Now die!" Raoh shouted as he prepared to kill Kakashi. Suddenly a large blast of smoke filled the area. Raoh took a few steps back. When the smoke cleared Naruto stood in between Raoh and Kakashi, "So you returned after all, Hokuto successor."

"I'm not the successor to the Hokuto blade but I am the one that is going to defeat you!" Naruto shouted, pointing directly at Raoh.

"Then let's get down to business." Raoh said, sheathing his sword and getting into a fighting stance, "I'll break you in half!"

"What is this sudden chakra surge?" Sasuke exclaimed as he continued to prepare his Chidori. Kasumi slowly got to his feet and wiped some of the blood from his mouth and forehead. Sasuke quickly turned his attention back to Kasumi, "You aren't very strong at all. What a waste of a kill."

Sasuke quickly rushed towards Kasumi, who slowly raised his blade in front of his face and waited. Sasuke prepared to strike and Kasumi quickly struck Sasuke through the shoulder with his blade, causing Sasuke to shout in pain and stop his attack. Kasumi used his good foot to kick Sasuke backwards.

"This fight is over." Kasumi said and sheathed his blade, "I'm also curious in this sudden surge of energy. I suggest you stay here… you are far more injured than me." Kasumi began to walk away when Sasuke suddenly stabbed him through the lower gut with a kunai. A small amount of blood dropped from Kasumi's mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Never turn your back on an opponent… especially one who is trying to kill you!" Sasuke shouted, placing the kunai at Kasumi's neck, "I have won this duel."

Sasuke put his kunai away and pulled out some bandages. He quickly wrapped his injured shoulder and shook his head before rushing towards the battlefield. Kasumi coughed up some more blood and used his sword to get to his feet.

"I need to find the Hokuto blade… and defeat Raoh!" Kasumi said to himself, heading towards the opposite side of the island, "Hopefully my wounds will start to heal as well… if not… I'll die before I reach the Hokuto!"

"I can sense him… Raoh really is walking the earth again." A figure said, emerging from the ruins of Raoh's fortress on Shura, "I'm sure the boss will be happy to know one of our organization's strongest agents has returned."

The ground shook as the figure looked out over the forest. Naruto's smoke bomb went off, completely covering the clearing and the surrounding area. The figure looked down from the steep cliff that separated the fortress and the rest of the island. Without hesitation the figure quickly jumped off the edge and landed on the ground with ease.

"The time to bring the Kishin back to full power is quickly approaching!"

"How are Luffy's wounds healing up?" Sakura asked, kneeling beside Chopper on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Nami and Robin brought out two large plates of meat as Sanji, Usopp, Brook and Franky prepared to fight Raoh.

"I don't know if he'll be able to fight Raoh… he has some internal damage that could keep him back here for a while." Chopper said as he forced Luffy to drink medicine.

"So it looks like we'll be doing this one without Luffy." Usopp said as he picked up his kabuto weapon and prepared it for usage, "Do you think we can do it without him?"

"Hopefully we can at least hold him off until Luffy is-" Sanji said when suddenly a sword pierced him through the chest. A figure wrapped in cloth and bandage jumped from behind him and landed right beside Luffy.

"Sanji!" Chopper and Nami shouted. Franky quickly tried to punch the attacker but he quickly wrapped Franky's arm in bandages and threw him off of the ship and into the water. Usopp prepared an attack but the bandages wrapped around his kabuto weapon and prevented his entire body from moving.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Usopp shouted, trying to escape from the bandages.

"My name," the figure said in a deep voice, "is Shin… the guardian of the Kishin!"

**To Be Continued**

_Chapter Preview:_

"_What the hell is a Kishin?" Nami asked, grabbing the Clima-Tact._

_Meanwhile Raoh kicks Naruto up into the air, causing Naruto spit up a high amount of blood. Raoh then slams Naruto down onto the ground._

_Suddenly another figure appears between Raoh and Naruto_

"_Those eyes… who are you?" Raoh asked._

_Next Chapter: Shin Appears! "Familiar Eyes" and the Kishin!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Many years ago the Pirate King Gol D. Roger was executed. Moments before he was executed he spoke of a great treasure that was hidden at the end of the Grand Line. Men and women in pursuit of this treasure started the era known as the Great Pirate Era. Our heroes, the Straw Hat Pirates, have been forced off by the Grand Line and into the dangerous waters of West Blue. While they have made new allies can they return to the Grand Line and resume their Grand Adventure?_

"_There is no way I'm going to give up my dream! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaims, suddenly jumping into the scene. Naruto quickly jumps down beside him with a large smile on his face._

"_Me neither, you're looking at the next Hokage!" he shouted.  
_

_The two grand forces continue to develop their ever growing friendship... now!_

**Chapter Twenty: Shin Appears! "Familiar Eyes" and the Kishin!**

"I am Shin… the guardian of the Kishin!" Shin shouted. The remaining remembers of the Alliance watched in horror as the bandaged figure slowly approached Luffy. Chopper quickly transformed into his large form but was quickly trapped in place by Shin's bandages. Shin looked down at Luffy and a smile appeared on his face.

"What the hell is a Kishin anyway?" Nami asked, slowly moving her hands toward the Clima-Tact. Brook finally emerged from the inner parts of the ship and gasped, grabbing his sword and blindly rushing towards Shin. "Brook, no!" Nami shouted but it was too late. Shin glared at Brook and a large amount of bandages wrapped around him and sent him flying into the air.

Shin got down onto one knee and his face was hovering slightly over the unconscious Luffy. A large grin appeared on Shin's face as he pulled out a syringe with a black liquid on the inside. Shin injected the liquid directly into Luffy's bloodstream. Moments later Luffy's eyes shot open and he began to scream loudly as a pitch black aura began to surround him. Shin took a few steps back and began to laugh hysterically.

Luffy continued to scream in pain as the black aura began to wrap around his body. Luffy's eyes turned completely white and his skin and clothes turned pitch black. Luffy's voice began to change, getting deeper as the aura continued to cling to him. Luffy fell onto his knees as the last of the black aura faded into his body. There was still a slight trail of aura around Luffy's body but it wasn't fading. Luffy slowly got to his feet and Shin began to applaud.

"Excellent job, you were able to survive the injection of the Kishin's blood! You were more promising than we could have ever imagined!" Shin exclaimed as he continued to clap. Luffy slowly looked around at the ship.

"Monkey D. Luffy… is dead." Luffy said in a robotic sounding voice.

Naruto quickly made a few hand signs and surrounded himself with a large amount of shadow clones. All of the clones quickly jumped towards Raoh, but he destroyed all of them with a single slash of his blade. Naruto jumped into his back from behind and tried to stab him in a kunai, but Raoh quickly flung Naruto off.

Naruto spun around on the ground and threw a kunai with a paper attached towards Raoh. Raoh grabbed the kunai and laughed, until the paper started to catch fire. Raoh gasped as the paper exploded in his hand. Naruto smiled as the smoke filled the area. Naruto made a few more shadow clones and prepared for his next attack.

Raoh suddenly burst out from the smoke with his blade drawn. Naruto tried to jump out of the way but Raoh cut Naruto directly down his chest. Naruto gasped as he blood started to pour out from the wound. Naruto took a few steps backwards and landed on his back, gasping for air. Raoh smirked as he sheathed the Ken-Oh blade.

"Where did all of that energy from before go? Surely you aren't going to die from a little cut like that?" Raoh taunted as looked at the young shinobi bleed out. Naruto felt the tears running down his face as his vision began to become blurry. Raoh sighed and drew the Ken-Oh blade. He took a few more steps towards Naruto, with the intention of killing him when Naruto's eyes suddenly changed color and his wound started to heal up.

Red chakra started to surround Naruto as he rose to his feet. His fangs grew sharper and his nails grew longer as he took the stance of a fox. Naruto let out a loud roar that pushed Raoh a few feet backwards. Naruto quickly rushed towards Raoh and was able to connect a punch directly to Raoh's face. Raoh staggered slightly but his eyes began to become blood shot as he punched Naruto directly in the gut.

Naruto coughed up more blood before he went flying up into the air. Before he could hit the ground Raoh grabbed him by the leg and threw him up once more. Naruto tried to regain his composure but Raoh quickly kicked him in the chest before he could attack. Naruto's Kyuubi form quickly disappeared and Naruto collapsed to the ground.

"This time you won't be getting back up." Raoh said, preparing to kill Naruto with the Ken-Oh blade. Suddenly there was a black burst of energy and Raoh jumped backwards. Raoh gasped as a mysterious figure stood between him and Naruto's body, "I thought for sure I wouldn't have to worry about you ever again… Rei."

"The Kishin is almost ready to be revived… I'm afraid I can't let you leave this island." The figure responded, with bandages covering most of his body, his eyes and mouth the only visible parts of his body.

"I never thought I'd see those familiar eyes oppose me once more. If you honestly think I'm going to join your organization you are sadly mistaken. I didn't want to join it 300 years ago and I don't want to join it now! I am the only God this world needs! I will kill the Kishin with my bare hands!" Raoh shouted.

"Raoh… you are far from a God! All I need is your soul anyway; your body is useless to the Kishin." Rei replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"Luffy… are you OK?" Nami asked, slowly reaching out towards the black figure that was standing before her. Luffy grabbed her by the end and slowly opened his mouth. A dark orb of energy formed in his mouth and before Nami could pull herself back, Luffy fired the energy and directly hit Nami and destroyed part of the Sunny. Nami's body fell limp onto the scarred deck of the Sunny.

"Nami!" Usopp shouted from underneath the bandages, "What the hell are you doing, Luffy? You're hurting your own nakama?"

"How many times do I have to say it…? Monkey D. Luffy is dead!" Luffy shouted.

"It is time for us to leave this wretched ship." Shin said, taking a single step towards Luffy, "Are you ready to go to your new home?"

"I'm not following anyone." Luffy said. Shin gasped and took a step backwards. "Even though you killed the man I once was… I still plan on carrying out his wish. I am going to become the Pirate King."

"Stop talking such nonsense! You are a Kishin, a Demon God, you are merely using this boy's body until your body is finally ready! You don't have to worry about the thoughts of that Luffy boy!" Shin shouted.

"I am… the Kishin?" Luffy asked, in his normal voice. Shin's eyes grew wide and Usopp and Chopper began to struggle inside of their bandages. "Who the hell are you?"

"So you plan on resisting the effects of the Kishin's special blood? Your willpower should be admired, but everyone loses to the darkness of their own hearts. I'll let you struggle with yourself. I must say I'm interested to see how your turn out, my lord." Shin said and released his hold on Usopp and Chopper before immediately disappearing in a whirl of bandages.

Luffy let out another scream and fell to his knees as the black aura once again formed around his body. The black aura removed itself from Luffy's skin and clothes and forced its way into Luffy's chest. Luffy returned to his normal skin color and his clothes also returned to their normal color. Luffy coughed up blood before looking around at the carnage around the ship. Robin looked on in amazement as Usopp and Chopper tried to tend to Sanji and Nami. Usopp quickly jumped into the water and returned a few moments later with an injured Franky. Robin, without making eye contact with Luffy, left the ship and returned with a severely fractured Brook.

"Did I… do all of this?" Luffy finally asked, breaking his silence. Sanji was leaning against the door as Chopper bandaged his wound. Neither of them answered Luffy's question. Luffy slowly rose to his feet.

"Is Nami going to be OK?" Luffy asked, taking a single step towards the navigator.

"Don't get any closer to her!" Usopp shouted, standing between Luffy and Nami with the kabuto ready to fire, "You've done enough damage Luffy!"

"I didn't do anything! In case you didn't notice there is something inside of me that is pure evil! Do you honestly ever think I would ever hurt any of my nakama?" Luffy shouted back.

"No… I don't. But we can't risk that Kishin taking control of you again with all of us around, Luffy! If you want to get close to Nami… you'll have to fight me first!" Usopp shouted, his legs slightly shaking.

"That's enough Usopp, he is the captain." Robin said, emerging from inside the ship, "You should know better than this. It was clear that whatever that man put inside Luffy is currently being suppressed. Luffy is the same person he always is, stop acting like an idiot."

"Robin..." Usopp muttered, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell what we're going to do," Luffy said, placing his hand on Usopp's shoulder, "We're going to do defeat Shin!"

Raoh's body slammed to the ground. Rei wrapped up his body in bandages and made a hand sign. The body began to float and Rei made a few more hand signs. Rei's right hand began to glow brightly as he thrust his hand into Raoh's chest. Raoh yelled from inside the bandages but the yelling quickly ended as Rei pulled out a large, black, glowing sphere.

Rei snapped his fingers and the bandages vanished and Raoh's body returned to the ground, with his eyes completely white.

"With this soul… the Kishin's revival can finally be set in motion!

Kasumi dragged himself into a dark cave. Suddenly a glowing light almost completely blinded Kasumi. After adjusting to the light Kasumi gasped as he realized he was face to face with his ancestor, Kenshiro.

**To Be Continued.**

_Next Chapter: Kenshiro Returns! The Aftermath of the Battle and the Next Move!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Kenshiro Returns! The Aftermath of the Battle and the Next Move!**

"Something doesn't feel right," Sanji said, finally breaking his silence. He slowly rose to his feet and looked out towards the forest, "I wonder if Naruto was able to beat that Raoh guy."

"Naruto went to fight that guy by himself?" Luffy exclaimed, "We have to hurry! Naruto will die fighting him. He knocked both of us to the side so easily earlier. There is no way that any of us can beat him. We need to retreat!"

"Zoro, Kakashi, and Sasuke are all still missing as well. We should look for all of them." Franky said.

"Yeah, Chopper should stay here and tend to Sanji, Nami and Brook. I'm sure the three of us should be able to find them." Usopp said, "Robin, do you think you could help Chopper? We have no idea when Nami is going to wake up."

Luffy, Franky, and Usopp quickly ran towards the forest. Luffy paused for a moment and looked back at the Sunny and the Jolly Roger that flew above it. Luffy clenched his fists and quickly turned back around to join Franky and Usopp. As the two of them approached the forest, Kakashi slowly emerged while carrying both Zoro and Naruto.

Usopp quickly took Zoro from Kakashi and Franky placed Naruto onto his shoulders. Luffy quickly caught up and offered Kakashi the help, but he shook his head. Luffy's arms slowly fell to his side as the other three began to return to the Sunny.

"I can't change what happened with Nami and Sanji and the others. But I'm not going to let you guys ignore me for something I couldn't control!" Luffy suddenly shouted. Usopp and Franky froze in place and Kakashi slowly turned his head around towards Luffy. Luffy, with tears running down his face, turned to face all of them, "Aren't we supposed to be nakama?"

"Nakama don't hurt each other, Luffy." Usopp said with a cold look in his eyes.

"We know you couldn't control it Luffy, but that doesn't change the fact that you did it. We have to make sure that we can protect Robin and the others… from you." Franky said. Luffy's eyes suddenly grew wide and he fell to his knees. Kakashi slowly limped towards him. Kakashi placed his hand on Luffy's shoulders.

"You and Naruto… are more alike than you could ever imagine. I'm sure that you can pull through this." Kakashi said. Luffy pushed Kakashi's hand from his shoulder and stood up, placing his Straw Hat on his head.

"My nakama… fear me. How am I supposed to become the Pirate King when my nakama don't even trust me? They've never acted like this before! We've always been able to pull through!" Luffy shouted, with even more tears rushing down his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Luffy roared before breaking down to the ground once more with sobs. Usopp's eyes lowered and Franky fought back his own tears.

"Luffy… I'm sorry." Usopp said, dropping Zoro to the ground and hugging his own captain. Franky also burst into tears and dropped Naruto to the ground and joined the hug, "You're right Luffy! We're your nakama! We can't turn our backs on you!"

After the crying stopped Luffy and the others continued back towards the Sunny. Kakashi explained to everyone that when he awoke there was no sign of Raoh and Naruto and Zoro were lying near him, unconscious. He also said that he can no longer sense the chakra of Orochimaru or the other evil forces that had been on the island.

Usopp then informed Kakashi on what had happened on the deck of the Sunny with the sudden appearance of Shin and Luffy's transformation into a Kishin.

"A Kishin? A Demon God?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Yes, whatever that Shin guy did to Luffy gave him the powers of a Kishin. I don't know if there is a cure for it but we plan on chasing down the guy who did it in the first place!" Usopp replied.

"How can we do that when most of us are injured?" Franky asked.

"Luffy, Chopper, Sakura, Robin, and I were the only ones who didn't encounter Shin or Raoh. We could at least go out and find the location of Shin and the true Kishin." Usopp said.

"That's suicide!" Kakashi shouted.

"It's better than just sitting around and doing nothing!" Luffy said, "The longer we sit here and wait the quicker Shin can create more Kishin!"

"As I said earlier… you and Naruto are more alike than you think. Once your mind is made up… there is no changing it! All right then," Kakashi said, slowly rising to his feet, "You guys go track down the one responsible for all of this. We'll catch up with you later!"

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted, pounding his fists to the ground, "It's time to go kick Shin's ass!"

"Hold on a minute," a familiar voice said from the shore. Everyone quickly looked down to see Kasumi standing with a large man with similar features to Kasumi. A large smile broke out across Kasumi's face as he pointed back towards the man, "Kenshiro has returned to this world… and he knows a lot about the Kishin."

Orochimaru fell down to his knees, holding his chest in pain. The members of the Sound Four quickly surrounded him and helped him back to his feet. The group started to move when Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Kabuto… what are you doing on this island?" Orochimaru asked as he panted. Kabuto pushed up his glasses and a large smirk appeared on his face.

"You came to this island to replace me, am I wrong?" Kabuto asked.

"Who told you that?" Orochimaru said, pushing the Sound Four behind him in a quick movement, "You should know that I never had plans on-"

A loud shrieking noise filled Orochimaru's ears. Orochimaru quickly fell to his knees once more but this time the Sound Four also fell to the ground. Kabuto pushed up his glasses once more as the familiar figure of Yukari landed beside him. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide as Yukari made a few more hand signs and his left arm changed into a piano.

"It's over Orochimaru… you are going to die here." Yukari said. Yukari began to laugh as he used his right hand to play a few notes on the piano. Blood began to pour from the ears of Orochimaru and the Sound Four as Yukari continued to play. "Do you like my new jutsu, Orochimaru-sama? Wasn't it your idea to amplify my jutsu to where the sound was so loud you couldn't even hear how fast it was killing you?"

"You… You are Kenshiro?" Luffy exclaimed, looking at the sheer size of the man. He was very tall and heavily built with blue samurai armor covering most of his body. He had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and bright, blue eyes.

"Yes, I am. But I don't think my story is important right now. You want to fight the Kishin, did I hear that correctly?" Kenshiro asked with a deep voice.

"That's our plan." Luffy said with a smile.

"Then there is something you should know… you will die." Kenshiro said. Luffy's smile quickly disappeared.

"What makes you say that?" Luffy replied. Kenshiro and Kasumi walked onto the ship and sat down with everyone else as Luffy locked eyes with Kenshiro.

"The Kishin is a lot stronger than you think, little boy. If you would allow me the time to tell you the story of when the Kishin first arrived on Shura, around the same time that Raoh and I were seventeen…"

**Around 280 years ago…**

The rain had been falling for a few days in a row, showing no signs of letting up. A few strikes of lightning struck the forest as Toki stood in the center of the temple with a younger Kenshiro and Raoh.

"I'm sure you can feel that madness leaking out from the center of the island," Toki said, both Kenshiro and Raoh nodded in response, "Then your task is simple… find the source… and destroy it!"

"Let's do this, Kenshiro." Raoh said, pulling a rain jacket over his samurai armor and putting his hood on. Kenshiro nodded in response and did the same thing. There was a loud crack of thunder and more lightning struck the island as Kenshiro and Raoh left the temple with Toki looking on.

"Raoh… don't let the madness get to you." Toki muttered under his breath.

**To Be Continued.**

_Next Chapter: Kenshiro's Tale! The First Encounter with the Kishin!_


End file.
